


Quantum Mischief Managed

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, F/M, M/M, No Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: Since the end of The First Blood Purity War Neville Longbottom has been hailed as The Boy Who Lived - vanquisher of Voldemort, hero of the magical world.But now a truth has been revealed that will shock society to its very core.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue - The Body

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> Hermione Granger et al belong to JK Rowling. 
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> The inspiration for this story came after a binge watch of the first "half" of Pretty Little Liars. So while it is not a like for like rewrite, some parts might seem familiar - including the name of the protagonist.
> 
> The story is also told in several time frames, but they are all clearly indicated so it will be obvious which one a chapter is in, and (for the most part) a chapter is only in one time frame. 
> 
> Other than that, it should all be pretty simple. So please - enjoy.

_12th August1995_

**BODY FOUND IN SUBURBAN BACK YARD**

**SCENES OF HORROR IN SURREY**

**SHALLOW GRAVE HIDES TERRIBLE SECRET - FULL STORY INSIDE**

_Story by Harmony Merfar_

Mr and Mrs Goodhart of Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging were preparing to erect a shed in their back garden when they made a horrifying discovery. A shallow grave, containing the body of what appeared to be a young child.

Surrey Police issued a statement saying investigations are on going, but so far they have released no details of how long they think the body has been there, who it might be or how it ended up there. 

They have completed preliminary investigations and said that Mr and Mrs Goodhart are not persons of interest at this time. 

The property has been sealed off, as have the two properties on either side.

xoxox

_14th of August, 1995_

**BODY IDENTIFIED**

**"HOUSE OF HORRORS" CHILD IDENTIFIED**

**SURREY MURDER HOUSE CHILD IDENTIFIED**

_Story by Harmony Merfar_

A further statement has been issued from the Surrey police.

"We have made progress in identifying the body of the child found at Number 4, Privet Drive. However until our investigations are complete, we will not be issuing any further information at this time. We believe that the child was approximately three years old at the time of death, and that the body was buried for at least a decade"

We were asked by the police not to publish any information in regard to this story until further notice. 

xoxox

_19th of August, 1995_

**SUSPECTS NAMED**

**MURDER HUNT UNDERWAY FOR HOUSE OF HORRORS SUSPECTS**

**SURREY HOUSE OF HORRORS SUSPECTS NAMED**

_Story by Harmony Merfar_

"Following our previous statement, we are ready to identify the body of the child found at Number 4, Privet Drive as Harry Potter. We believe he was killed sometime in February 1983, when he was under the guardianship of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. We also believe that he did not die a natural death, and that he was, in fact, murdered. 

Because of this, we are seeking Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley in connection with the murder of Harry Potter. Anyone with information about their whereabouts should contact Surrey police on the number provided"

This was the press release from the Surrey police this morning, confirming the information we were given two days ago - the child found in the garden of Number 4, Privet Drive was murdered and then buried to cover up the crime.

The owners of the property twelve years ago were Vernon Dursley - a middle manager at Grunnings Drills - and Petunia Dursley - a housewife. They had one son - Dudley - who was around the same age as Harry Potter - the child we now know to have been buried in the shallow grave.

A nationwide manhunt is now underway for the two Dursleys, as well as any relations of the late Mister Potter.

xoxox

_22nd of August, 1995_

**HARRY POTTER DIED IN MUGGLE HOME**

_Body of "The Boy Who Lived" found in shallow grave in Surrey_

_Story by Cassandra Lovegood, Chief Reporter_

According to a number of reports in the muggle press, the body of Harry Potter - who was once referred to as The Boy Who Lived - has been found in a shallow grave the garden of a muggle house in Surrey.

Which came as quite a surprise to those of us who remember learning that he died when Godric's Hollow fell to a number of Death Eaters at the end of the last war. 

But what was even more of a surprise was that according to the best estimates of the muggle police was that he was murdered and put in the grave in February 1983 - nearly two and a half years after he was supposed to have died at the hands of Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rabastan LeStrange.

We here at The Quibbler believe that there are a lot of people with questions to answer - people at The Ministry, at The DMLE, at The Wizengamot. Questions about how a boy who the entire magical world knows died at his parents house has now been found dead in a muggle house having died nearly two and a half years later.

Harry, James and Lily Potter are some of the greatest heroes of the magical world - we owe it to them to find the truth.

xoxox

Dumbledore stared down at The Daily Prophet, then smiled.

"No one will believe this rag" He said "After two decades of running stories about fanciful creatures and imaginary monster, this will just be another fantasy story of theirs" He picked up the paper, folded it in half, then stood up and walked over and threw it on the fire. Turning back, he walked over and stood in front of his desk only to find a piece of parchment had appeared there.

Looking around, he reached out and picked it up. Then he turned it over, and flinched.

"You've had twelve years to plan your story. You'd better be ready to tell it. Q"


	2. The Four Champions

_Halloween, 1994_

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM"

The Great Hall fell silent as Dumbledore called out the name of the fourth Champion.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM" 

Hermione glanced across The Hall to the Ravenclaw table where her brother and his girlfriend Luna were sat, then turned and looked at Neville.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM"

"You know he's gonna keep shouting your name until you go up there" She said, resting her hand on top of his.

"You don't know that" Neville replied "He could lose his voice. Or have a stroke. Or the roof could fall on his head" He realised she was staring at him with her 'Buttercup' look "I know, I know" He closed his eyes "I suppose I should go up there, right?"

"You could just resign from Hogwarts and try home-schooling with your parents" She suggested, then burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

"I think I'd rather go up there and deal with whatever's coming next" He stood up, then held out his hand "Come with me?"

"I think I should talk to the others - your parents will want to know, and I think our parents are going to want to know as well" Neville looked at her curiously for a moment, then smiled.

"Then I will see you later" He turned and walked up up the length of The Hall before coming to a halt in front of Dumbledore.

"Mister Longbottom" Dumbledore gave a polite nod "If you'd like to go through to the ante-chamber I will join you in a moment" 

"Of course" Neville said, then turned and vanished into the chamber at the back of The Hall. Dumbledore turned back to the students. 

"That concludes The Choosing of Champions" He announced "Please feel free to stay and continue your meals, or return to your common rooms" He looked over at the other head teachers, then he - and they - turned and walked to the chamber and went inside.

As soon as they had vanished, Hermione stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down opposite her brother and Luna.

"That was a bit of a surprise" Solan said "Do you think he put his name in?"

"Neville?" Luna arched her eyebrows "Neville wouldn't complain if his hair was on fire - I don't see him entering a tournament, let alone one that's for adults only" She saw the two White siblings exchange glances "What? I saw that look"

"Neville has...... calmed down a little" Hermione said "But in the first year he was......"

"Arrogant" Solan suggested, and Hermione paused, then nodded.

"Neville?" Luna looked at each of them in turn "Our Neville?"

"He was raised by his parents, believing he was The Saviour of The Magical World" Hermione shrugged "Apparently it went to his head"

"Luckily he made two very good friends who talked him round" Solan said.

"Deflated his head" Hermione added.

"Deflated his ego" Solan finished.

"And made him the nice guy we know and love" Hermione looked up The Hall at the closed door "One who - as you say - wouldn't complain if his hair was on fire" She turned back to Luna and Solan "No - someone did this to him. Someone entered his name for him"

"Is that possible?" Luna looked at her thoughtfully.

"When you eliminate........" Solan started, and Luna smacked him.

"You could just say yes, you know" She rolled her eyes.

"I know" He smiled at her, then glanced at his sister "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I hope not" She said "Because I'm thinking that when Neville comes out of there, I'm going to pounce on him and kiss him senseless"

"So what are you going to do after those thirty seconds?" Luna smirked, and Hermione picked up a bread bun and threw it at her, making her laugh.

"Okay - so you're definitely not thinking what I'm thinking" Solan continued as if Luna hadn't spoken.

"Thank god for that" Luna interjected "Although watching you pounce on Neville and snog him senseless could be fun......" 

"Because I was thinking that if someone entered his name for him the this is most likely a trap" Solan said calmly "Because I can't think of any other reason why someone would do this" The two girls stared at him thoughtfully for a few minutes.

"Me neither" Hermione admitted.

"I'm out of ideas as well" Luna sighed "Which is saying something because usually I'd be full of ideas" She paused "So if they are setting a trap for Neville, what should we do?"

"I told Neville that we were going to inform our parents, and his parents" Hermione smiled at Luna "And your parents I guess - we wouldn't want them to feel left out of our little cabal"

"Heaven forfend" Luna grinned.

"The Headmaster did say we were dismissed - we could go to the owlry and post the letters now" Hermione glanced at her watch "We've been dismissed and it's a few hours before bed time"

"What about Neville?" Solan gestured towards the door "Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"He'll come and find us, or go back to the common room" Hermione shrugged "I told him what our plans were, so probably the first" She stood up "Shall we?"

"We shall" Solan stood up, then held out his hand as Luna got to her feet "To the batcave!"

"The batcave!" Hermione and Luna echoed his cry, then they all turned and headed out the door.

xoxox

"Mister Longbottom - did you put your name in The Goblet?" Dumbledore asked.

"No" Neville shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I not be sure?" Neville stared up at him "Do you think I sleep walk?"

"There is no need for sarcasm, Mister Longbottom" McGonagall said from behind Dumbledore.

"Oh really?" Neville turned to stare at her, forcing as much sarcasm into his voice as he could "I've been entered into a tournament against my will, and if I try to withdraw I will lose my magic. I think this is a perfect time for sarcasm" He heard someone snigger behind him but continued to stare at the Deputy Headmistress "But if you think there is a better time, perhaps you could let me know when it comes?" 

"I think Professor McGonagall meant that........" Dumbledore started, but Neville waved his hand.

"I know what she meant, Headmaster. Can we get this over with? Since apparently I am going to be risking my life for the rest of this year, I should probably get an early night?" Dumbledore stared at him for a moment.

"Very well" He said "As you have already surmised, I am afraid you will have to compete in The Tournament - if you refuse to compete you are at risk of losing your magic"

"Since I didn't enter my name, wouldn't it follow that someone else entered it for me?" Neville asked.

"I would assume so, yes" Dumbledore nodded.

"And so wouldn't he or she lose their magic if I refuse to take part?" Neville suggested.

"I am afraid I cannot be certain of that" Dumbledore said quietly.

"Colour me surprised" Neville rolled his eyes "What if I decide to take the risk?"

"Pardon me?" Dumbledore stared at him in surprise.

"What if I decide to risk losing my magic?" Neville stared at him.

"Mister Longbottom........ why would you want to do that?" McGonagall asked. Neville shrugged.

"I've nearly been killed by Voldemort. Three times. I've nearly been eaten by a giant snake. I've nearly been eaten by dementors" He stared back at her "Honestly? Why would I want to stay in the magical world? What has it ever done for me?" He paused "Is there any other information you would care to impart to me about my impending fate, or can I leave now?" He waited for a few moments, then smiled "None? Great" He turned and walked out of the chamber, leaving everyone staring after him.

xoxox

A few moments later he caught up to Hermione, Luna and Solan as they were walking up to the owlry.

"You couldn't wait for me?" He asked as he slipped his hand into Hermione's.

"Sorry sweetie, but we wanted to get the letters out before someone decided to stop us" She replied as they walked up the hill towards the large tower "How did it go with our beloved Headmaster?"

"I think I scared him" Neville smirked "I left him with the impression that I would be willing to withdraw from The Tournament" They all stared at him.

"You know what would happen if you did that, right?" Solan said.

"I made it clear that I understood what the outcome would be" Neville grinned "They were quite surprised" He paused "It gave them something to think about and at least ensured they knew I am not going to be a walkover" They came to a halt as they arrived at the door of the owlry "Can you all keep a secret?"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"I'm not going to tell you" Solan, Hermione and Neville all turned to stare at Luna "It's a secret" Solan smirked.

"Has anyone ever told you you are a unique and remarkable woman?" He said.

"Oh yes" Luna nodded.

"Anyway" Neville took a deep breath "I'm going to go through with The Tournament - there's no way I am dropping out" He paused "Firstly I like magic. It's incredibly useful and I have no desire to use it. And secondly whoever stuck me in this tournament clearly did it for a reason and if I drop out, we're never going to find out what that reason was" He frowned "Is?"

"We were discussing that while you were in with the others" Solan said "We're pretty sure it's a trap - we couldn't think of any other reason to make you compete along side Cedric and the young women from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons"

"Fleur and Kayla" Hermione supplied.

"But as to what the goal of the trap is" Solan shrugged "Could be anyone's guess"

"And - as you say - the only way we can find out is if you spring it" Hermione put her arm around Neville "But don't worry - we'll be there every step of the way"

"Oh joy. Oh rapture" Neville replied in a dead pan voice, making the other three laugh.

"But now - now we have to write to tell your parents that you're going to be risking your life. Again" Luna said.

"Oh joy. Oh rapture" Neville repeated himself in exactly the same tone, then he pushed the door to the owlry open and they went inside.

xoxox

Fred and George bounded into The Gryffindor common room then stopped and looked around. A few moments later they strode over to where Ron and Ginny were sat in front of the fire place.

"Hello siblings of mine" They said in unison "Would you have happen to have seen Neville anywhere?" Ron and Ginny stared at them.

"You know how annoying it is when you do that twin speak thing, right?" Ginny replied.

"Yes" The twins said together.

"Good" Ginny smiled.

"But have you seen him?" George asked again.

"Not since he left The Great Hall" Ron shook his head "We kind of assumed he was going to find Hermione, Luna and Solan - since he's about to be thrown into the deep end again he is probably going to want his best friends and his girlfriend"

"Makes sense I suppose" Fred smiled.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because we were hoping to get a betting pool started" George said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Since he is going to be taking part in The Tournament, we think he might have some inside knowledge as to who will be the best placed of The Champions to win"

"A betting pool?" Ginny arched her eyebrows "You aren't concerned about Neville's health? And future well being? And the fact he might die a horrible bloody death in the next few months?" The twins exchanged glances, then turned back to their sister.

"Of course we are!" Fred exclaimed.

"If he's going to die a horrible, bloody death then we want to make sure we bet on one of the other Champions!" George added, then he smirked "Otherwise we'd loose all our money" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't ever change"

xoxox

"So - what do you want to tell your parents, sweetie?" Hermione said, sitting down one of the benches inside the owlry and pulling out a roll of parchment. 

"That we need to hire someone to assassinate Dumbledore" Neville sighed. Hermione stared at him, and he smiled.

"Okay, Buttercup, since you clearly aren't going to let me write that, lets just tell them the truth - I've been entered in The Tournament against my will, Dumbledore is forcing me to compete and we are pretty sure all of this is a trap that will be sprung before the end of the year" He paused "And say hi from me" Hermione snorted in amusement.

"Yes dear" She smirked as she continued to write "..... and your son says hello" She signed the letter, then folded it up, then pulled out another roll "Solan - do you and Neville want to head back to the castle while Luna and I finish up here?"

"Okay" Solan stood up and they started walking towards the door "So - you threatened to deliberately lose your magic?" 

"It seemed like the reasonable thing to do" Neville shrugged, then they both left.

"So why did you want to get rid of Neville and Solan?" Luna asked, then she tilted her head to one side "Or was it just Neville you wanted rid of?"

"When you put it like that it sounds pretty bad" Hermione said reproachfully.

"So it's not true?" Luna stared at her.

"Oh - no, it's entirely true" Hermione admitted "It just sounds pretty bad" She paused "I just wanted to make sure he didn't see what I was writing to your parents, or to our parents, since it might make him...... curious" She unfurled the parchment and started writing.

"I would imagine" Luna laughed "So what are you going to write?"

"You know what I'm going to write" Hermione didn't look up as she started writing.

"I know" Luna sighed "Just remember - it's spelt with two ses not one" Hermione furrowed her brow, then looked up and nodded.

"Thank you - I always get that wrong for some reason"

"Just remember - strawberries and sugar" Luna suggested "Where as the other one has only one s because it has only sand" She stood up and looked around "How comes the owls don't crap on these benches?"

xoxox

"So why did Hermione want to get rid of me?" Neville asked as he and Solan walked back towards the castle. 

"What makes you think......." Solan started, but Neville held up his hand. 

"If she'd wanted me to go back to the castle just to come back here, she'd have come with me" He pointed out "You can't come to The Gryffindor common room with me, and I can't come to The Ravenclaw one with you. So this is clearly just an attempt to get rid of me, or to get rid of you"

"She wanted rid of me" Solan admitted "She's writing to our parents and she didn't want me to do it"

"Why?" Neville looked at him curiously.

xoxox

_......because as you know Solan has the handwriting of a two year old who is riding on The Big One at Blackpool Pleasure Beach......_

xoxox

"She thinks my handwriting is like a three year old on catnip" Solan replied "And she's right. I'm surprised any of the professors can read anything I write" He shrugged "So what'dya think the tasks are gonna be?"

xoxox

_Solan says hi, and we'll see you at the next Hogsmeade weekend._

_Lovenhugs,  
H_

Hermione rolled up the parchment, then pulled out a third one. 

"Do you want to write to your parents, or should I complete the set?" She asked Luna.

"Go ahead" Luna smiled "It'll be mostly a carbon copy of the letter you sent to your parents - just tell them I say hi, and that I'll see them at the next Hogsmeade weekend"

"That's right" Hermione looked up at her "Your first Hogsmeade trip" She grinned "Any ideas where you and young Mister White will be going?"

"He suggested Madame Puddifoots" Luna said calmly, then rolled her eyes "He said it was romantic" Hermione snorted in amusement.

"I take it he's never been there?" 

"Probably not" Luna admitted "I think he has probably heard tell from Penny - you know what she is like when she gets going on her dates with Percy"

"So you aren't going to go there?" Hermione asked.

"I will see if I can talk him out of it" Luna shook her head "Maybe I'll suggest The Hogshead instead - seems like less teddy bears will have thrown up their stuffing in there" She saw Hermione's hand tighten on the quill "Something vexes thee, dearest?"

"No. Of course not" Hermione finished writing, then folded up the parchment and stood up. She stretched then looked around "Hastings, Fitzgerald, Monty" Three owls flew down from the rafters and landed on the perch in the middle of the chamber "I would like you to take these letters home to our parents" She attached one letter to each of the owl's legs "You can take your time - they probably won't read them until tomorrow anyway"

"Hoot"  
"Hoot"  
"Hoot"

"I entirely agree" Hermione nodded "Now fly! Be free!" The owls took off and flew off through the hole in the roof. Hermione watched them for a moment, then turned to Luna.

"And that's that. Shall we go and find our better halves?"

"Better halves?"

"Well - other halves?"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later they found Solan and Neville sat on the front steps of the castle.

"Letters sent?" Neville asked, getting to his feet.

"Letters sent" Hermione nodded "But I told Fitz, Monty and Hasty to take their time - I know this is important, but nothing is going to happen before tomorrow morning, so it's not urgent and I figured why get the birds all tired and cranky when they are going to be carrying a lot of letters back and forth this year" She paused, then looked at Luna "And fewer! Not less!"

"Feel better now you've got that off your chest, sweetie?" Luna asked with an amused grin.

"Thrrrp!" Hermione stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at her, making her laugh.

"Oh - by the way?"

"Yes?"

"Knock, Knock"

"Who's there?"

"To"

"To who?"

"Don't you mean to whom?" Hermione stared at Luna then turned to the two boys.

"So what have you been doing while we've been writing letters?" She asked.

"Discussing what young Neville might be doing over the next few months" Solan said as they all turned and headed up the steps into the castle "We've had a lot of ideas. So far we've come up with fighting giants, a flying contest of some kind, a ballroom dancing competition and possibly a race around the castle?"

"And the other thing?" Luna frowned.

"Oh that's where the ballroom dancing comes in" Neville said "We're pretty sure Voldemort's going to kill the four of us by making us dance until we die" Hermione and Luna stared at him sceptically "Well - we said we had ideas. We didn't say they were good ideas"

xoxox

The following morning, Steve White walked into the dining room of Brookhaven House to find Sirius already sat at the table.

"Morning" He smiled "How was your date?"

"It was okay" Sirius shrugged "But I think he was a little too interested in going out with the infamous Sirius Black than in going out with Sirius Black" He paused "That made more sense in my head"

"Did it?" Natasha White asked from the door as she came in and sat down next to her husband "Are you sure?"

"Probably not" Sirius smirked then shook his head "But I don't think there'll be another date - at least not with the redoubtable Mister Lucas" He sighed "Is it always this hard to find love?"

"We wouldn't know" Natasha slipped her hand into Steve's "We found each other..... early"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Sirius waved his hand.

"And neither of us are infamous criminals" Steve added with a smirk.

"It does make things interesting" Sirius laughed "So how was your evening?"

"We didn't hear from the kids, which was a bit of a surprise given it was Halloween" Steve said "And the fidelius charm on the house stopped any trick or treaters from turning up - which saved us from having to scare any children away"

"Tell me again how you ended up parents to not one but two children?" Sirius grinned.

"Clean living and prayer" Natasha and Steve replied in unison.

"You know - when you do that it just freaks me out" Sirius frowned.

"We know" They said in unison again. Sirius rolled his eyes, but before he could reply, an owl flew in through the open window.

"Hastings?" Natasha let go of Steve's hand and held out her arm so that the owl could fly over to it. It alighted on her wrist, and Steve reached out and unclipped the letter.

"Go get yourself some food and drink, sweetie" Natasha said to the owl. Hastings bobbed her head, then flew off "So what does our daughter have to tell us today?"

"How do you know it Hermione who is writing to us and not our son?" Steve asked.

"Because Solan's handwriting is worse than a two year old on The Big One" Sirius interjected.

"I would never speak so badly of my son" Steve said "But yeah - that's pretty much the case" Sirius smirked and Natasha giggled "Anyway......" He unfolded the letter and scanned through it, then looked up.

"It seems that this is one of three letters - the other two were sent to Xeno and Callista, and to Frank and Alice" He paused "It seems that Neville has been chosen as The fourth Champion, and is going to be participating in The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Solan, Hermione, Luna and he are all in agreement that this is a trap - most likely set by Voldemort or one of his minions - and that our kids will help him through it"

"That's nice of them" Natasha smiled.

"Neville also asked Dumbledore what would happen if he didn't compete - and when he learned that he'd lose his magic, he told Dumbledore that that might not be such a high price to pay given all the crap he has been through over the past few years" Steve looked up "Neville has no intention of doing that, but he wanted to scare the bejesus out of Dumbledore and put the Headmaster in his place" Steve glanced through the letter again.

"While she says it is a little pointless, she will keep us up to date with what's going on" He looked up "And they will see us at the next Hogsmeade weekend" He paused "Oh - and Solan and Luna send their love"

"Nice to know" Natasha smiled "So Neville is going to be taking part in The Tournament" She paused "It's kind of annoying that we still have to act like we're surprised by this around him"

"I know" Sirius sighed "But unless you're willing to tell him - and Frank and Alice - the truth about all this, what's the alternative? Pretend you are the last scion in a long line of seers who are infallible?"

"It might work" Natasha glanced at her husband, but he shook his head "Spoilsport"

"As fun as it would be, you know the rules" Steve said "In the meantime, I've been thinking about some improvements we can make to the protractors - if we're going to start looking for the pieces of eight then we might need slightly more firepower than we have got at the moment"

"Are we going to pass this firepower on to the kids? Because I'm not sure we should be letting them roam the country at will just yet" Natasha glanced between the two men.

"Ditto" Sirius added.

"I wasn't thinking of it, no" Steve shook his head "They just need the transport stuff"

"Cool" Natasha smiled "And what about the others? Can we start bugging them yet?"

"Oh yeah" Steve smirked "That we can do"

"Excellent" Natasha looked at Sirius "You want in on this?"

"Definitely"

"Then it looks like we have a plan" Steve looked down at the letter "Nat? Do you want to visit Callista and Xeno? See if they're on the same page?"

"Consider it done" She nodded.

"After you've talked to them, I'll write back to the kids" Steve looked at Sirius "Anything to add?"

"Only that I have another date tonight - am I still good to go on it? It wouldn't risk what we're doing?"

"You aren't going to spill your guts to him?"

"I wasn't planning on it, no" Sirius replied.

"Then go nuts - have as much fun as you want"

"Why thank you" He rolled his eyes "But now if you will excuse me, I am going to go and see if Laurant is still on for tonight" He stood up "Send my love to the kids when you write back"

"Will do" Steve nodded.

xoxox

Natasha appeared in front of The Rookery, then raised her hand and tugged on the rope attached to the bell. 

A few moments later, a blonde man and blonde woman came out of the house and walked down the path towards her.

"Mrs White - a pleasure, as always" Callista Lovegood smiled "Give me a moment" She drew her wand and drew a symbol in the air "Okay - you can come on in now"

"Thank you, Cally" Natasha pushed the gate open, walked through it then pushed it closed behind her. She then followed the two Lovegoods up the garden path and into their house.

"Is this work or pleasure?" Xeno asked.

"You say that like there's a difference" Natasha gave a laugh as she sat down on the sofa "But yes, it is mostly business - I am guessing you got a letter from your daughter?"

"It was a letter from our daughter but it was written by yours" Callista nodded "Neville, Tournament, losing his magic, TRAAAAAAAAAP! Luna sends her love - the usual" Natasha laughed.

"That was much the same letter she sent us as well" She said with a smile "What did you make of it?"

"A swan" Xeno replied "Cally wanted to make a hat, but we did that with the last one" Natasha simply stared at him "You found that funny last time"

"Maybe I found it funny this time but I am getting better at controlling my laughter" She pointed out.

"That is a good point" Xeno admitted.

"We tend to agree with the kids - this has Voldemort written all over it" Callista said "We're not quite sure why, but he wants Neville in the Tournament, and he's used someone to put him there. Probably someone at Hogwarts" She paused "The kids need to be careful at school - someone will be watching them, maybe reporting on them"

"We hadn't considered that" Natasha nodded thoughtfully "I'll remind them when we write"

"You aren't going to tell Neville about all this?" Callista asked, arching her eyebrows.

"No" Natasha shook her head.

"Even though he's now on the front line?"

"He's been on the front line since he confronted Voldemort in front of The Mirror" Natasha pointed out "Is he really in any more danger now than he was then?" Callista looked at her thoughtfully, then shrugged.

"I suppose not, but you are going to tell him at some point?"

"At some point" Natasha nodded "But not today"

"Fair enough" Callista smiled "We're going to write to Luna anyway, but we'll leave the business end of the discussion to you and your husband" She paused "I'm going to ask my daughter about her first date and what she plans to do on it"

"Oh yes!" Natasha smiled "It'll be her first Hogsmeade weekend with Solan! I should probably mention that to him as well"

"Might I suggest you limit your teasing? I know Solan is unusual but he is still a teenage boy" Xeno said "And we are known to be a fragile gender"

"I know, I know" Natasha waved her hand "I promise I won't tease him any more than is necessary" She laughed at the expressions on the faces of her friends "Anyway - if you have nothing to add to the letter I'm going to write to Solan and Hermione then I will be on my way" She stood up "Would you two like to come for dinner tonight?"

"That is a lovely offer, Mrs White, but we have other plans tonight" Xeno replied.

"He's going to take me out to the cinema then come back here and shag me senseless" Callista said. Natasha blushed while Xeno smirked.

"As I said - we have other plans" He added "And if I am going to shag her senseless you can see how that could take all night"

"Quite" Natasha said, still blushing "In which case I will leave you to your day and I hope you enjoy your evening"

"We will" They replied in unison.

xoxox

As she walked through the garden gate, and felt the wards go up behind her, she couldn't help smiling.

"They are two unique individuals, and perfectly suited for each other" She said "But I am pretty sure I'm not going to tell the kids about this"

xoxox

Later that evening, Solan and Luna walked into The Great Hall and sat down at the end of the Ravenclaw table.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" Solan asked.

"Hastings" Luna replied.

"Well I'm not eating my owl" He said "For a start it would mean no more letters from home, and secondly we have no idea where that owl has been!" Luna stared back at him, and Solan blushed "And that wasn't what you meant, was it?"

"No" She said, then pointed her left hand up to the window "Hastings" Solan looked round and saw the White family owl fly down towards them. A moment later she was followed by another owl "And Monty apparently. Seems your parents aren't the only ones feeling chatty" The two owls alighted on the table at the same time, then Solan and Luna took the letters off their legs.

"Do you want any food?" Luna asked, then shrugged as the two birds shook their heads "Then fly, my friends - be free" The two birds took off again as Solan and Luna unfolded the letters.

"Is Neville....." Solan asked.

"He and Hermione are going to be late - they are going to the library to research some information about The Tournament" Luna replied "We can read the letters without giving anything away"

"That'll make things easier" Solan said with a smile, then he looked down at the letter "Mum and Dad say hi, and that they tend to agree with us. They think this is a trap, that it is most likely set by Two Face. However they also think he couldn't have forced Neville into this himself, because - as Mum puts it - he is quite a well known person to be sneaking around Hogwarts without being noticed"

"So there's someone else?"

"Yeah" Solan nodded "They want us all to be extra careful - whoever entered Neville into the contest might decide to take extra action, or just kill us if they get bored" He paused "Well - might decide to kill Neville I guess"

"Seems reasonable" Luna nodded "Anything else?"

"If this is the start of Two-Face's return - which they are pretty certain it is - then they are going to start phase two of Dead Man's Chest and phase two of World's End" He paused "And although at this point I am pretty sure those two are interchangeable they want our help with Dead Man's Chest since they think World's End is too dangerous for us to deal with right now"

"They're probably right" Luna admitted "If even a quarter of what we've learned about the pieces of eight is accurate I wouldn't want to go anywhere near them"

"To say the least" He smiled "But Mum, Dad, Sirius and your mum and dad? I am pretty sure they know what they're doing"

"Even Sirius?" Luna smirked.

"Even Sirius" Solan laughed "So - what do your parents have to say?"

"Oh nothing much - no business" She paused "They were just curious where we might be going for our first official date" Solan blinked in surprise.

"I thought our first official date was the picnic in Fairlands Valley?"

"Our first official date at school" Luna waved her hand dismissively "You get the idea. Anyway - Mum was just curious" Solan looked at her with a slight smile.

"And what are you going to tell her?" He asked.

"I will give it some thought" She said, then she turned as she saw Hermione and Neville walk in from The Entrance Hall "But for now, we should probably postpone the discussion for a little while" She folded the letter in half and slipped it into her pocket, and Solan did the same a moment later, then they both turned to face their friends.

"Evening" Solan said with a smile "Did you find anything useful?"

"One or two books mentioned The Tournament - they mostly date from around a hundred and fifty to two hundred years ago" Neville replied.

"Nothing more recent?"

"Apparently it hasn't been held in the past century and a half" Hermione said darkly "The last time it was held a chimera ran amok and killed three hundred and sixty two members of the audience" She paused "The organisers were all imprisoned, the three Champions lost their magic and it was decided to never hold it again until it could be made safer - not only for The Champions but for the audience as well"

"I can understand that" Solan smirked.

"Plus if you are going to risk being thrown in jail I would imagine you'd want to avoid that at all costs" Luna added.

"So far we haven't found a way of getting Neville out of The Tournament, but I'm not going to give up" Hermione said "I'm hoping the least I can do is find some way to make it safer" She paused "So - what's for tea?"

"Definitely not owl" Solan said with a smirk, making Luna laugh. They both looked up at their friends who were staring back at them with confused expressions "Well - it was funny at the time"

"Yes, dear" Hermione patted his hand "I'm sure it was" Solan rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to sit down or what?" He waved his hand at the empty seats.

"How can I refuse such a gracious invitation?" Hermione laughed, then she and Neville sat down.

"So - Neville - did you get a letter from your parents?"

xoxox

"You can manipulate the world to your heart's content. But sooner or later, it will come unglued. Q" Minister Fudge stared at the piece of parchment that had appeared on his desk out of nowhere.

"Not again" He sighed.


	3. Questions and Answers

_1st of September, 1995_

"How long before we get our first visitor?" Solan leaned his head back against the cushion in the compartment of The Hogwarts Express.

"What makes you think we're going to get any visitors?" Hermione asked, then laughed "Never mind - The Boy Who Lived and his entourage appear in public less than a week after the news breaks that the former Boy Who Lived.. not so much. I'm betting Susan and Hannah will come by - maybe on behalf of Amelia"

"At the very least I am expecting Draco and his winged monkeys" Solan replied "Even if he won't know why he is coming to annoy us" 

"Why wouldn't he know?" Luna asked.

"You were what? Five months old" Solan said "Hermione didn't even know magic existed. I was in Australia with my parents" He shrugged "How would any of us know what happened the night Godric's Hollow fell?"

"And yet you think he'll come in and annoy us anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much" Solan nodded.

"He's probably right" Neville said "But before the redoubtable Slytherins, we have....." He paused as the doors to the compartment slid open to reveal three people stood there - a boy and a girl with red hair, and a girl with wavy blonde hair.

"Hello Weasleys" Hermione smiled "Lavender"

"Hermione, Neville" Lavender gave a polite nod "Luna, Solan - how was your summer?"

"About the usual" Luna shrugged "I helped out at The Quibbler for a bit, the four of us went out for trips around the country" She paused "But that's probably not what you wanted to know"

"Is it true?" Ginny asked.

"Yes" Solan said "We really did go out for trips around the country" There was a moment of silence, then Ginny smiled.

"Sorry" She gave him an apologetic smile "But ever since The Quibbler came out there has been almost non-stop arguments in our house. The idea that the Headmaster could have lied about this - that he could have orchestrated an entire conspiracy around the death of Harry Potter is something my parents can't even consider" She paused "It is shaking the foundations of their world down to the core and if we try to question it we are told to shut up and go to our rooms"

"So you can see why we want to know if The Quibbler could have been wrong" Ron added "Not that we think you'd have lied......" He trailed off, blushing "Just that the muggle police might be mistaken" 

"I wish they were" Luna said quietly "And I wish we were" She slipped her hand into Solan's "But the body in the garden of Privet Drive is that of Harry Potter"

"And he couldn't have been buried there......." Ron started, then trailed off "Never mind"

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Lavender asked "If all the stories we've been told are wrong then......" She stopped "I mean........"

"It's going to change the world" Hermione said "We've all grown up hearing the stories - about how Neville killed Voldemort" She paused as the Weasleys and Lavender gave a slight wince "And how Harry and his parents were murdered two nights earlier. But you know there have always been rumours that something else happened - that Neville isn't really The Boy Who Lived" She glanced at her boyfriend "No offence sweetie"

"None taken"

"And that the truth was suppressed at some point" She paused "What if those rumours are true?"

"But who would do that? And why?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe to cover up the fact he was murdered two and a half years later" Luna pointed out "And that they covered up the fact they covered it up" She shrugged "Whatever the reason, don't you think the people have a right to know the truth?"

"It all happened twelve years ago" Ron said "Harry Potter is dead - does it matter how he died? When he died?" He realised Hermione, Solan, Luna and Neville were staring at him "What?"

"If your parents were murdered wouldn't you want to know the truth?" Solan asked.

"Yes!" Ron snapped "Of course I would"

"What if they were murdered fifteen years ago, by Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Ron replied, although he sounded more hesitant.

"But what if it turns out they weren't murdered by Voldemort" Neville said "What if they were murdered by one of your siblings, who used the war to cover it up?" Ron stared at him, frowning.

"That's sick! Why would they want to do that?" He demanded.

"Who knows?" Luna shrugged "But wouldn't you want to find out why?" Ron stared at her for a few minutes, then gave a single, slow nod.

"I guess"

"If Harry Potter was murdered by someone other than Voldemort, don't you the magical world needs to know the truth?" Hermione said "His godfather? Friends of his parents? James and Lily were considered heroes - do you think their son deserves any less?" She paused "And if it was someone else in the magical world, don't you think they should be held accountable?"

xoxox

Eight hours later, they walked into The Great Hall and while Neville and Hermione walked over to The Gryffindor table, Solan and Luna made their way to the end of The Ravenclaw table and sat down next to each other.

"Do you think we convinced him?" Luna asked quietly.

"I think we convinced all three of them" He nodded "Whether they will be able to convince their parents or not is another matter - Arthur and Molly are dyed in the wool Dumbledore fanatics. Their minds won't be changed by reason and logic"

"I know" Luna smiled "Remember - I grew up as their nearest neighbours. It was....... interesting, to say the least" They turned and watched as the staff filed into the room from the chamber at the rear of The Hall. After a few moments, a woman dressed from head to toe in pink walked through the door and sat down between McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Our new Defence teacher?" Solan arched his eyebrows.

"Possibly" Luna stared at the woman "Although I suppose Dumbledore could have promoted one of the existing staff and brought this....... person in to replace that member of staff" She paused "Either way, I am pretty sure this year is going to be a lot of fun" Solan glanced at her.

"Fun as in whoopee and yahoo, or fun as in we should tell our parents?"

"I'll let you figure it out" She smirked at him, making him smile.

"We can write to them tomorrow" He said, then they both fell silent as Dumbledore stood up and raised his hand for quiet.

"Good evening" He said calmly "To all our new students, welcome. To all our returning students - welcome back. We have another year of learning and excitement ahead of us" He glanced behind him, then continued "I have a few announcements to make, but first - The Sorting, then the feast"

xoxox

As The Sorting came to an end, the tables were filled with food and the students started to eat. 

"So who is this woman?" Hermione stared up at the staff table, gazing at the woman in pink.

"I have an idea who she is" Neville replied, picking up his spoon and starting on his soup "I am really hoping I am wrong, because if I'm right this year is going to be......... very interesting"

"Interesting?" Ron asked.

"Interesting" Neville nodded.

"Do you want to explain that?" Lavender said with a smile. Neville returned her smile.

"No - but if I am right then I am fairly sure we will find out soon enough" He said, then continued eating his soup.

xoxox

Forty minutes later Dumbledore rose to his feet again, then walked round to the front of the staff table.

"Now that we've all had some food, I have a few announcements" He said "First - the list of banned objects can be found on the noticeboards of each common room, on the noticeboard outside Mister Filch's office and in The Entrance Hall. Magic is still forbidden in the halls between classes and in the grounds. Visits to Hogsmeade are permitted provided you have a permission slip and you are in the third year and above" He paused.

"We also have a new member of staff" He gestured to the woman in pink "I am proud to welcome Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge as the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher" He paused again, then turned to Umbridge "Professor? Would you like to say a few words?"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Umbridge rose to her feet, but stayed where she was "I was asked to take this job by both Professor Dumbledore and Minister Fudge for two reasons. Firstly because the quality of your teachers over the past few years has been sadly lacking and bringing in someone who wasn't a celebrity or a friend might be a better idea" She smiled "Secondly - and slightly more seriously - following the rumours that have been circulating since the end of last year it was decided that a steady hand, and a firm hand, is needed to help oversee the school and to prepare the students for their future in the magical world" Her smiled faded.

"Because those who would spread rumours - those who would attempt to destabilise The Ministry with innuendo, gossip and hearsay - are not only a danger to society, but a danger to themselves. They risk plunging our world into anarchy, and fermenting chaos and mistrust amongst those who would seek to improve our society and make it a better place" She looked around "Hogwarts and its Headmaster and The Ministry and The Minister are only hear to serve your best interests - to ensure you can go about your lives safe and well. You would all do well to remember that, instead of trying to sow discord amongst your fellow man" She paused, then smiled "Thank you" There was a smattering of applause as she returned to her seat. 

"Thank you Professor" Dumbledore nodded "That is all for the announcements - please enjoy the rest of your meal"

"Headmaster?" Orla Quirke stood up "May I ask a question?"

"Of course, Miss Quirke" Dumbledore nodded.

"Do you have any comment on the article in The Quibbler about Harry Potter? Or the article in The Watcher?"

"The Watcher?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"A muggle newspaper" Orla replied "It has been covering the story about a body of a three year old found in the garden of Privet Drive - the same one that was covered in The Quibbler" She paused "Do you have anything to say, Headmaster?"

"The Ministry has started an investigation, and I wouldn't want to prejudice the outcome, however I believe they will find there is nothing in it" Dumbledore shook his head mildly "Muggle newspapers are notoriously unreliable in their story gathering techniques - they have a very bad habit of getting things wrong most of the time" He paused, then glanced down The Ravenclaw table "And with all due respect to The Quibbler - they are basing a story on facts that aren't proven or even properly checked. And they have a well known reputation for....... stories that are not based in reality to begin with" He smiled "I am certain that the investigation will show this to be much ado about nothing"

"So you believe that Harry was killed by you know who? That he died with his parents?" Orla persisted.

"I have never had a reason to doubt that" Dumbledore said "Now if there is nothing else - enjoy the rest of your evening" He turned and sat down before anyone else could say anything.

xoxox

"Well that was interesting" Luna looked at Solan.

"You mean the part where he trashed your parents' newspaper or the part where he wrote off The Ministry investigation into the Potter boy's death?" Solan replied. Luna laughed.

"The second part - my parents are pretty used to The Quibbler being judged harshly" She shook her head "They are quite happy with the way they run it and aren't going to change just because Albus Dumbledore gets snippy"

"So you think our most sagacious and beloved Headmaster wants people to believe The Ministry are wasting their time?" Solan asked.

"I think that as the Head of The Wizengamot he would know better than most about what happened the night Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow, and the night he went to Longbottom Manor" Luna replied "He's be responsible for any court cases that might ensue - assuming the Death Eaters weren't all killed - and he would be ultimately responsible for any decisions made" She looked up to where Dumbledore, Umbridge and McGonagall were talking "If there was a cover up, he would have known"

"So he might be attempting to preempt the final report to cover his own...... posterior?" Solan smirked.

"His and quite a few other people's" Luna nodded, then she let out a yawn "However there is a chance we might have to think about this tomorrow because right now I think we have somewhere else to be" They stood up and walked out of the Great Hall to find Hermione and Neville waiting for them. 

"Ready to go?" Neville asked.

"We were just waiting for you" Solan said with a smile. Hermione stuck her tongue out, then the four of them turned off and walked down the corridor.

xoxox

Half an hour later, they came to a halt in front of a giant door, carved with snakes.

"Have you got it?" Neville asked.

"Do you think I'd let us come all the way down here without it?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She reached into her robes and pulled out a small, white sphere. Holding it up, she whispered "Tell me" and a moment later a small, hissing voice came from the ball. Almost at once the door slid sideways and opened up to reveal a large chamber. 

"After you" Hermione gestured to the entrance way, then followed Luna, Solan and Neville into the chamber. They walked down to the end and stopped in front of the corpse of a huge snake. 

"Why doesn't it smell?" Neville asked in surprise "I would have thought after two years it would have started to rot and begun to stink the place out"

"Magical snakes - magical creatures in general - don't rot" Luna said "This will be as perfectly preserved in a thousand years as when it was killed" She paused "Not that we'll be around to see it. Now - to business"

"To business!" Solan and Hermione mimed raising some glasses. Luna stuck out her tongue, then pulled out two pairs of pliers.

"Who wants to get the teeth and who wants to sort out the parcels?" She asked. Neville, Hermione and Solan turned and looked at the corpse of the basilisk, then turned back to her.

"We'll take the parcels" Hermione and Neville said.

"Swell" Solan sighed, then he held his hand out as Luna handed him a pair of pliers. They both walked over to the head of the dead basilisk and looked up at it. Luna pulled out her wand.

"Cleraxana" She said, pointing it at Solan's hands, then at her own "Okay - that should protect us from any germs or infection. But it won't protect us from the venom so be very, very careful not to stab yourself, dearheart"

"I will try" Solan grinned "How many do we need?"

"Well our parents believe there are six pieces of eight to find and destroy, so lets say we take eight, just to be certain"

"Why did they pick the code name pieces of eight if there are only six?" Solan asked.

"Because they are idiots who can't count" Luna replied with a laugh "Are we going to do this, or are we going to discuss how stupid our parents are all night?"

"Can we take a vote?" Solan smirked.

"No" She stuck her tongue out at him, then looked up at the head again "You start on the left, I'll start on the right - and be careful. I don't want to have to explain to your parents why you are dead and the universe has been ripped apart and space and time has come to an end in a blaze of fire and ice"

"I will do my best to ensure that doesn't happen" Solan replied, giving her a fond smile. They both raised their pliers and began to extract the basilisk teeth.

On the other side of the chamber Hermione and Neville took the two chairs that were leaned against the wall and unfolded them, setting them down each side of a card table. They then each picked up a cardboard sheet and started folding it into a box.

"So - we fold the box and then place the thermasite sheet inside it" Hermione said "Then - once we place the tooth inside - we can seal the thermasite sheet over the top, place the lid on the box and cast the second sealing spell" She paused "This should ensure no one can open the box until it reaches its destination"

"And they'll be able to open it?" Neville asked.

"They have the counter spells" Hermione nodded "Plus - added bonus - they won't open the boxes accidentally. They will know what is in them before they open them"

"So they don't stab themselves with basilisk teeth" Neville arched his eyebrows "I can see why they might appreciate that"

"I've already lost my parents once - I don't want to do it again"

"To lose one set of parents may be regarded as misfortune" Luna's voice came from the other side of the chamber "To lose both looks like carelessness" Hermione turned to stare at her, but Luna simply stared back at her with a deadpan expression "And it would be quite inconvenient to our plans, don't you think?"

"To say the least" Hermione smiled, then turned back to Neville "So - fold the box, place the thermasite and then we seal it once the tooth is in the box"

"Okay" Neville nodded "Lets go"

xoxox

Orla came down from the dorm and into The Ravenclaw common room.

"Does anyone know where Luna and Solan are?" She asked.

"They haven't come back from the feast yet" Padma said "Maybe they wanted some alone time"

"I wanted to ask Luna about the article in The Quibbler" Orla walked over and sat down next to the fifth year "My dad knows some of the people who work on The Watcher. They are pretty sure their story is true and if The Ministry is going to tell us there's nothing wrong then someone has to be lying" She paused "I'm hoping that Luna might be able to help me out"

"You don't trust The Ministry?" Cho asked.

"Do you?" Orla responded "After the stories they spun about the end of The Tournament? The stories about Voldemort's return? I'm starting to think they wouldn't tell the truth of their lives depended on it - or if our lives depended on it" She looked around the room "Am I the only one who thinks this?" 

xoxox

Luna carefully placed the last tooth into the box, then took a step back. Hermione folded the thermasite over and sealed it, then put the lid on and sealed the box.

"And we're done" Neville said, then she frowned "Now we just have to get the boxes home in some way - would owls even be able to carry these?" 

"They won't have to" Solan said "The sealing spell also makes them fireproof" He smiled "Which means we can send them through the floo"

"The floo? Won't someone see us?" Neville asked.

"We are sending boxes through the fire" Solan shrugged "Does it matter what's in them?"

"The wards won't pick them up?" Neville frowned.

"The thermasite will hide their magical signature - it's why we put it in there" Solan smiled "We've taken it all into account" He paused "Really the only way anyone will find out what's in them is if they stop us and search them - and they'd have to give us a good reason to do that" He looked at the boxes "Did you bring the bag?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded, and reached down and picked up a beaded bag from the floor. Opening it up, she put four of the eight boxes into it, then zipped it up again. A moment later, Luna picked up her small red bag and unsapped it, then put the other four boxes in.

"So - we return to the common rooms and once we're alone Hermione and I will send them through to our parents. They will see to it that they're distributed as necessary"

"Okay" Neville nodded "In which case we should probably be getting back - someone is bound to have missed us by now"

"You really think someone's going to miss us?" Solan quirked an eyebrow.

"You forget - I'm The Boy Who Lived" Neville replied.

"tm" Hermione interjected.

"Of course someone will have missed me" He finished, then stood up "So - shall we?"

xoxox

"Luna! Solan! I've been looking for you!" Orla bounded over to them "Where've you been?"

"We were just out walking" Luna replied "Talking, looking at the moon - discussing our new Defence teacher" She smiled "So how can we be of assistance Miss Q?"

"Miss Q?" Orla smirked "Anyway - I was hoping I could talk to you about the article about Harry Potter" She paused "I didn't find the Headmaster's denials all that convincing" Luna glanced at Solan, then she lead him and Orla over to the stairs, then up to the fifth year boys' dorm.

"So, Miss Quirke, what do you want to ask?" Luna said as she and Solan sat on his bed, and Orla sat down on Ron's.

"My dad knows a couple of journalists who work on The Watcher. He's known them for twenty years and he trusts that they can do their job" Orla paused "If they've written this story - that a three year old Harry Potter was found dead in his back garden - then he is pretty sure they are right"

"So what does that have to do with us?" Solan asked.

"I wanted to know if your parents wrote the article just based on what was in The Watcher, or whether they had evidence from somewhere else?" Orla looked at them intently.

"Your dad is friends with the journalists?" Luna asked, and Orla nodded "So he understands the idea about keeping sources confidential?"

"Yes" Orla nodded again "Are you about to tell me you can't tell me anything because of a need to keep sources confidential?"

"Pretty much" Luna replied "However I can tell you that my parents didn't just write the article based on the story in The Watcher"

"Your parents have sources in the muggle world?" Orla asked in surprise. Luna stared back at her, and Orla blushed.

"I know what people think about The Quibbler, but my parents are very good at what they do" Luna continued "And if they write a story, they believe it to be true until or unless something convinces them otherwise" 

"Sorry" Orla smiled deprecatingly "So he's really dead?"

"Really most sincerely dead" Luna nodded, then she looked at Solan "Nothing to say?" Solan shrugged "I'll take that as a no" She stood up, then reached out and pulled Solan to his feet "If that's all?"

"Thank you - and again, I'm sorry" Orla said. Luna gave a brief nod, then she and Solan walked out of the boys' dorm.

x-x-x

Forty five minutes later, she and Solan were alone in the common room. 

"So - now?" Solan asked. Luna nodded, then stood up and walked over to the fireplace. She pulled out the four boxes from her bag, then drew her wand.

"Quatus Protum" She whispered, then smiled as the hearth ignited in what could only be described as black flames.

"No one will notice?" Solan asked.

"The floo doesn't even know that the fire is burning" Luna replied "And it only connects to one other fire........." She trailed off "Lets give it a minute to see if any of the other boxes drop out" Solan stared at her for a moment, then smirked.

"You think it could connect to their fire?"

"I think that is the one thing we didn't think about when we started this" She admitted "And wouldn't we feel stupid if it happened" They both stared at the flames for a minute, then she smiled "Okay then" She took the first box, and then flung it into the fire. As the flames surrounded it, it vanished. 

xoxox

Natasha looked round as their fireplace roared to life and burned bright black. A moment later, a box shot out and landed in front of it. 

"Steve! Sirius!" She called out, then walked over and stood a few feet away from the fireplace. A second box shot out, followed by a third, then a fourth. 

As her husband and friend walked in behind her, the flames petered out, then vanished. 

"You called, sweetie?" Sirius said from behind her.

"I did, pookie" Natasha replied without looking round "We have presents from our children" She paused "Four magically sealed boxes transported via the quantum portal"

"Does that mean they are what I think they are?" Steve walked forward to stand next to her.

"I'm pretty sure" Natasha beamed at him "Want to make sure?" Before he could respond, the fireplace lit up again, and another four boxes came shooting out to join the first four.

"Have I mentioned how much I love our children?" Steve said as the fire died down again.

"I'm sure it will come up when we get to Christmas time" Sirius smirked.

"So - are we going to open the boxes? Or just leave them there looking pretty?" Natasha asked. Steve rolled his eyes.

"I remember when you were patient" He said with a laugh. Natasha smacked him lightly on the arm, then walked forward and sat down on the floor in front of the pile of boxes.

She drew her wand and pointed it at the first box.

"Defrala Minacha" She said. The top of the box lifted of revealing the thermasite sheet underneath.

"Refrala Minacha" She cast the second unsealing spell, and the sheet unfurled, revealing the basilisk tooth inside, and Natasha looked over her shoulder at her husband.

"Looks like we can start on our quest to find the pieces of eight" She grinned.

xoxox

"This year I will be teaching you the various ways you can defend yourself against the magical creatures that are out there in the world" Umbridge looked out at her fifth year class of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws "You will also learn about all the dangers that are out there, both from magical creatures and other more abstract concepts" She looked around again "If you would all like to open your textbooks to page five, we'll begin with some basic concepts"

"Professor?" Solan raised his hand "There is nothing in this book about practical magic - about using magic to defend ourselves or attacking someone else"

"Why would you need to use magic to defend yourself, Mister White?" Umbridge asked in a bemused tone.

"You just said there are dangers out there - and while I understand the Aurors are there to protect us and we should be safe in school, surely there will be times when we are alone and there won't be anyone but us" He paused "What about then?"

"Most of the areas you will find yourself in will be safe, Mister White" She smiled ingratiatingly "And The Ministry will ensure that the magical creatures - the dangerous ones that is - won't be allowed to wander into any areas that can do you any danger" She paused "You, your friends and your family will be safe - I can promise you that" She tilted her head to one side "Unless you think there is a reason you might not be?" Solan stared back at her, then he smiled.

"Of course not, Professor" He said with a light smile "But our other teachers always tell us we are free to ask questions, so......"

"Of course you are free to ask questions, Mister White" She replied "As long as the questions are about the subject we are studying and not on any more....... esoteric subjects"

"I wouldn't consider it, Professor" Solan said, then fell silent. 

"Very well - if there are no more questions........." She looked around the room, then smiled "If you would all like to turn to page six - what is a Dark Creature?"

xoxox

An hour later, she watched the class file out of the room, then turned and walked up the stairs to her private office. Closing the door, she walked over her desk, then blinked in surprise as she saw a folded piece of parchment lying in the middle of her desk. 

She reached out and picked it up, then unfolded it.

"Your students might not get to ask questions, Dolores, but you will have to answer them. Q"

xoxox

"Minister Fudge" Amelia stood in front of The Minister's desk with her arms clasped behind her "Given the revelations in both The Watcher and The Quibbler, and the investigation that was promised by both you and Albus Dumbledore, I would like permission to visit Azkaban" Fudge stared up at her in surprise.

"Why on earth would you want to go to that hell-hole?"

"We have a number of Voldemort's inner circle in custody. And they have already been convicted of capital crimes - they have been convicted and sentenced to life. I am therefore free to question them under veritaserum about any subject I see fit and their advocates - assuming they still have any advocates - cannot interfere with any part of my investigation"

"You want to question Death Eaters about what may or may not have happened the night Godric's Hollow fell?"

"And the night Longbottom Manor was attacked" Amelia nodded "They are about the only eye-witnesses we will have, given that James, Lily, Augusta and Harry are dead, and Frank and Alice weren't home" She paused "Whether they will be of much help I don't know, but I am determined to use every resource at my disposal" Fudge stared back at her for a moment. 

"No" He shook his head.

"No?" She asked in surprise.

"No" He said again "You may not have permission to go to Azkaban, and you may not have permission to bring Death Eaters here to question them. It is a waste of time, of resources and - quite frankly - I believe you have better things you can be doing"

"What better things?" She asked "What better things can I be doing?"

"Amelia - I realise we have been friends for a long time, and that we have developed an informal working relationship but I feel I have to remind you I am your boss and I would appreciate it if you do not take that tone with me" A hint of edge came into his voice.

"My apologies, sir" She replied, mirroring his tone "But if I am not permitted to talk to the eye witnesses to four murders and the death of the most powerful Dark Lord in a generation then who exactly can I talk to?"

"I will leave that up to you - you are the lead investigator after all" Fudge said, then he smiled "Dismissed" Amelia stared at him for a moment, then turned walked out of the office.

x-x-x

Two weeks later, Dumbledore looked up as he felt a breach in the wards. He then stood up and walked out of his office.

Quarter of an hour later, he strode out on to the lawn to find Umbridge stood face to face with Amelia Bones.

"Director Bones - to what do we owe this pleasure?" He asked.

"I have signed authorisation to interview four of your students in relation to the investigation into Harry Potter's death" Amelia replied "I realise they will be in class right now, but I need to talk to Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood" 

"I'm afraid that won't be possible" Umbridge said "The Ministry can't question Hogwarts' students without their parents present"

"The Headmaster, or their heads of House can act in loco parentis for any interviews, and this cannot wait" Amelia replied "I will wait until the class is over, but then I have to talk to each of them in turn"

"Director - I will not permit my students to be bullied and dragged into this pointless exercise......."

"Headmaster - a child is dead. Quite probably murdered by his guardians. All I am looking for is the truth" Amelia stared at him "Do you believe the search for the truth to be pointless?"

"You are twisting my words, Amelia" Dumbledore snapped "I am merely saying that what happened to the Potter child is well established - why bother putting four children through the wringer for no reason?"

"Headmaster - are you going to cooperate with my request, or am I going to have to summon them to The Ministry to answer these questions?" She stared at him.

"Director - I was under the impression that The Minister had more or less closed this investigation" Umbridge said with a smug smile.

"Are you going to let me talk to them?" Amelia asked.

"No" Dumbledore shook his head "I see no need for you to put them through all this, given that it will serve so little purpose"

"Very well" Amelia shrugged "I will make a note that you - both of you - took steps to actively obstruct my investigation. It should be clear to you that there will be consequences that you will have to deal with" She paused "Don't say that you haven't been warned" She gave them a final glance, then turned and strode off back down the path. 

Umbridge and Dumbledore watched her go, then turned and walked back towards the castle. 

xoxox

Dumbledore walked back into his office, then frowned.

"Headmasters of Hogwarts - who left this on my desk?" He called out.

"Who left what on your desk, Albus?" Armando Dippet asked. Dumbledore reached out and picked up a folded piece of parchment. 

"This" He said, but was greeted with silence "Well - answer me"

"We don't know, Albus" Cannavar Murala said from the far wall "No one has been in this office since you left, and we haven't seen any owls"

"So it just appeared on my desk?" Albus stared at them incredulously. 

"As if by magic" Armando nodded. Albus rolled his eyes, then he unfolded the paper.

"You may have dismissed Amelia, Albus, but you won't dismiss me so easily. Q"


	4. Hermione & Solan And The Philosopher's Stone

**(Hogwarts, 1st of September 1991)**

As the boat passed through the tunnel Solan and Hermione stared at the castle rearing up out of the mist.

"That's Hogwarts?" Solan asked.

"Or someone created a large model and stuck it here" Hermione replied "But that seems like a lot of work"

"We created a giant model of The Houses of Parliament in two hours" He pointed out "How much more hard could this be?" Hermione shrugged then they fell silent as the boat drifted towards the dock and came to a halt.

"Everyone out" Hagrid bellowed, and they climbed out. 

"Everyone follow me" He called out after they'd all got out of the boats, then set off up the hill.

"Friendly fellow, isn't he?" Hermione said quietly as she and Solan set off up the path. 

"Maybe he didn't get to eat breakfast this morning" Solan replied, making her snigger.

"It's about Harry" A voice came from their left. They looked over to see a boy with red hair walking up the hill beside them.

"Harry?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Harry Potter - the boy who was murdered by Death Eaters the night that You Know Who fell" The boy replied "Hagrid was a friend of the Potters - a friend of Harry" He looked up the road at Hagrid "He was the one who found the body after the house was destroyed"

"Oh my" Solan said quietly, then looked at the boy again "I'm Solan White, and this is my sister Hermione"

"Ron Weasley" The boy replied.

"Nice to meet you" Hermione smiled, then looked up ahead "So which one is the Boy Who Lived?"

"You see the one talking to the four girls up ahead?" Ron said "That would be him" Hermione and Solan looked up the path to where a boy with brown hair and a long flowing cape was surrounded by girls.

"That's Neville Longbottom?"

"The saviour of the magical world" Ron nodded "And it looks like he knows it"

"I guess we'll see" Hermione glanced across at Solan "Maybe he'll turn out okay"

xoxox

"When I call your name, come forward and you'll be sorted into your house" McGonagall called out "Your house is your future home - your future family. Your successes will be their successes, and your failures will be their failures. So be sure to make friends and treat each other with respect" She paused.

"Hannah Abbott"

xoxox

"How long does this take?" Solan said quietly "And couldn't they find a better way to do this?"

"Traditions must be maintained" Hermione replied in a sotto voice. 

"Neville Longbottom" McGonagall called out. Neville flashed Hermione a dazzling smile, then sauntered up to the front of The Great Hall. He sat down on the stool and McGonagall lowered The Hat on to his head. 

"He's the saviour of the magical world - where do you think he's going to end up?"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat bellowed at the top of his voice. A moment later the table on the left of The Hall erupted in cheers and applause, and two kids - both with red hair - started shouting "WE'VE GOT NEVILLE! WE'VE GOT NEVILLE!"

Neville took The Sorting Hat off his head, then - with a wide smile - ambled over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat at the end. 

There were a few moments of silence, then McGonagall looked down at the scroll again.

"DRACO MALFOY"

xoxox

"RONALD WEASLEY" Ron took a deep breath and walked forward to the front of The Hall. Sitting down, he looked up as McGonagall lowered The Hat down towards his head, but it barely touched his head before it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR"

McGonagall blinked in surprise, then shrugged and watched as Ron walked over to the Gryffindor table. 

"HERMIONE WHITE" She called out. Hermione squeezed her brother's hand, then walked forward and sat down on the stool.

**Bugger me - I haven't seen shields like this since...... I don't think I've ever seen shields like this. Who in the name of The founders taught you occlumency?**

_If you want to know that, you'll have to get through my shields_ Hermione replied in her mind _Oh wait - you can't. So just decide where you want to put me and I'll be on my merry way_

**I can't decide where to put you, as you so calmly put it, unless you let me past your shields. Something that you probably know**

_So we seem to be at an impasse, because the person who taught me occlumency would never forgive me if I let anyone past my shields_ She smiled _How about this - you put me in Gryffindor and you don't tell the staff or anyone else about me or anyone else who has shields this strong_

**Anyone else? Let me guess - your brother?**

_Or anyone else_

**What's in it for me?**

_I don't set fire to you_ The tone in Hermione's mind didn't change, neither did the expression on her face. But the cold menace was hard to miss.

**That seems fair. So.....**

_Gryffindor_

**I would have thought Slytherin, but to each their own**

"GRYFFINDOR" Hermione smiled as McGonagall took The Hat off her head, then she slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron. 

"SOLAN WHITE" Solan glanced at his sister, then walked up to the stool and sat down.

**Well - I'd like to say I haven't seen shields like this before, but I am pretty sure I'd be lying**

_We were raised in the same house, by the same parents. Do you really think they would send either of us off unprepared?_

**Up until i met your sister I hadn't considered the idea that anyone would be this prepared at all. Would you care to tell me who taught you?**

_I could but the answer would melt your brain and cause you to eat yourself - so for your own good I will protect you from that knowledge_

**That's very good of you, Mister White. So where are you going**

_Ravenclaw_

**Seems reasonable - you seem to know more than I thought would know at this point in life**

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat bellowed, and Solan bounced to his feet and walked over to the table on the right, sitting down next to another new student. 

"BLAISE ZABINI"

xoxox

As the feast came to an end Dumbledore got to his feet.

"To our new students - welcome. To our returning students - welcome back. I have only one further announcement - the third floor corridor on the village side of the castle is out of bounds to those who do not wish to die a horrible bloody death. And with that - I wish you all a good evening" He sat down. Hermione stared up the table, then turned to the boy sat next to her.

"Is he mad?" She asked Ron.

"Yes" Ron nodded "But he is one of the best, brightest and wisest wizards in the world"

"But he is mad, right?" She asked again.

"Oh yes" Ron nodded.

"Fair enough" She shrugged "Well - I am going to go talk to my brother for a moment. See you back in the common room?"

"Okay" Ron shrugged in response. Hermione bounded to her feet, then walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Solan. 

"The Hat wasn't happy with me" She said quietly.

"Me neither" He replied "Although I'm surprised he didn't remember the technique" He shrugged "So I will see you for class tomorrow?"

"Apparently so" He leaned over and kissed her cheek "Sleep well sister of mine, and try not to kill anyone before the morning"

"I'll do my best" She grinned "Although no promises" She glanced over her shoulder "Weasley is already starting to get on my wick and The Boy Who Lived?" They both stared at Neville, who appeared to be showing off with a few basic spells to his adoring fans "If he tries to show off to me I am going to take that wand and shove it......." Solan raised his hand and put it against her lips.

"I get the idea, sweetie" He said "Now go, sleep"

"Yes, dear" She stood up and walked back to the Gryffindor table, just in time to walk out with the rest of her House. Solan watched her go, then he stood up and followed the rest of his House out as well.

xoxox

**(Halloween, 1991)**

"TROLL!" Quirrell charged into The Hall "There's a troll in the dungeon" He looked around "I thought you should know" He stared at Dumbledore for a moment, then collapsed in a dead faint. 

For a few moments there was dead silence, then the entire room exploded into screams, shrieks and shouts. 

Hermione looked across The Hall at her brother, then gave him an amused smile. 

"Where's Lavender?" She heard Neville ask from the right of her.

"I haven't seen her since before the feast" Ron replied from opposite him "She could be anywhere" He paused "Do you think she's out there somewhere?"

"She might be, yeah" Neville nodded "Do you think we should....." He glanced around.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed "Prefects - take your students back to your common rooms!"

"Headmaster?" Solan stood up "The Slytherin common room is in the dungeons" He glanced at the table of students dressed in silver and green "I am not sure sending them all to their deaths would be in their best interests - even if it might be in the best interests of the magical world" Hermione rolled her eyes while a few of the Slytherins glared at him "Oh - and I guess the Hufflepuffs are in the dungeons as well. Probably shouldn't let them die either"

"Thank you, Mister White" Dumbledore replied "Do you have a suggestion?"

"We're in a big room with a door that can be magically sealed" Solan shrugged "The troll is also not here - which is more than can be said for the rest of the school. Why not keep the students here where there isn't a troll?" He sat down. Dumbledore stared at him.

"Everyone wait here. The staff will deal with this problem and then you can return to your common rooms" He said, then - along with the rest of the staff - he stalked out of The Hall. 

"We can't wait around and hope they will find her" Neville whispered "They are looking for the troll - there's a chance it will find her before they find it" He looked at Ron "If it finds her it will rip her to bits"

"Okay" Ron nodded "We need a distraction" Neville looked around then smiled.

"Your brothers - get them to distract Percy. He's the only one who'd stop us" 

"Got it" Ron stood up and walked up the table. Hermione watched him, then stood up and walked over to sit down next to her brother.

"They're going after the troll" She said quietly "Neville and Ron are worried it's going to eat Lavender" 

"We could help them" Solan replied.

"Interfere with The Boy Who Lived?" Hermione rolled her eyes "Heaven forfend"

"No - really. Given some of the training we've had we could be of use" He watched as Fred and George walked over to start distracting Percy.

"Why do you say these things when you know we are going to stay here until the staff return and tell us to return to our common rooms?" Hermione smiled.

"I just like messing with you" He said, then he leaned his head on her shoulder "I mean - what else do I have to do?"

xoxox

An hour later, Hermione looked up as Neville, Ron and Lavender came into the common room, followed by McGonagall.

"I realise you believe you have an elevated place in our society, Mister Longbottom - but don't ever do that again or I will inform your parents and I will ensure they will knock some sense into you" McGonagall said in a sharp voice.

"Yes, Professor" Neville said in what sounded like a contrite tone but even Hermione could see the smile on his lips.

"Now go to bed - all three of you" McGonagall turned and swept out of the room. As the portrait swung shut behind her, Neville turned and grinned.

"Who wants to hear about how we defeated a troll?"

xoxox

**(Christmas, 1991)**

Steve and Natasha stood at the end of Platform 9 3/4, watching as their children walked down the platform towards them.

"I didn't think I would miss them so much" Natasha leaned her head on her husband's shoulder "It's been three months and....... it's like they've been gone for a lifetime"

"Just think about it from their point of view" He replied, and she rolled her eyes.

"Very funny" They watched the odd students walk up and down the platform "I had forgotten how few students come home for Christmas"

"It's because Hogwarts is such a warm and loving place" Solan said as he and Hermione walked up "That is if you don't count the odd troll attack who tries to eat innocent young girls"

"First time Lavender's been described as innocent" Hermione smirked.

"A troll?" Steve and Natasha said in unison.

"The Boy Who Lived and Ronald Weasley saved Lavender Brown from being eaten by a troll at Halloween" Solan replied "And then Neville bragged about it for a solid hour after they got back"

"From what I've heard that sounds like Neville" Natasha rolled her eyes "So - home?"

"Home" 

xoxox

Two hours later they drove into Grimmauld Place and Natasha pulled the car round the back of the of the row of houses and parked the car.

"End of the line. Everyone out. We aren't under the fidelius charm yet so your father and I will take the trunks in" She smiled "We also have guests coming tonight so if you're going to have a nap, do it now. And I want you to wear the clothes we bought you on back to school day" Hermione and Solan exchanged glances.

"Must be important company if you want us all dressed up like that" Hermione said.

"You'll find out when they arrive" Steve said "Now go - fly and be free"

xoxox

"Where's mum?" Hermione - now dressed in a long flowing black dress - walked down the stairs to where Steve was stood. 

"She has gone out to meet our guests" Steve said "Given the fidelius charm, they won't be able to cross the threshold"

"Makes sense" Hermione shrugged "And Solan?"

"I am here" She looked over her shoulder to see her brother descending the stairs in a pair of black trousers and white shirt "The fidelius?"

"I know it is a little annoying - but it does mean we're less likely to be found by people who we don't want to find us" His father replied "And we are kind of living here without permission from the Black family, so we don't really want to advertise it"

"I would imagine" Hermione smiled, then they all as the door at the end of the hall opened and Natasha entered, followed by an older man and woman and a young girl.

"Steve, Hermione, Solan - may I present Cassandra, Xenophillius and Luna Lovegood" She said "Assembled Lovegoods - my daughter Hermione and my son Solan. And, of course, you know my husband Steve" 

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mister White" Cassandra said, shaking his hand, then she looked at the two children "Solan, Hermione - I've heard a lot about you"

"I'd like to say the same, but this is the first we've heard of you" Hermione said, glancing at her parents.

"We'll explain over dinner" Natasha replied.

"And Miss Lovegood" Hermione walked over to where Luna was stood next to her mother, looking slightly nervous "Would you like to come and see the room Solan and I set up for practising magic?"

"You can do that?" Luna asked curiously "I thought no one was allowed to do magic when they were out of school?" Hermione looked at her parents, who shrugged.

"The house is under a fidelius charm" Hermione continued "We put it up when we moved in. And since the entire house is under a charm that ensures it can never be found we can do pretty much whatever we want"

"Wow" Luna looked round at her parents "Can I?"

"Of course, my little butternut squash" Xeno smiled. Luna laughed, then she followed Solan and Hermione up the stairs. 

"Does Luna have a wand?" Steve asked as the children vanished round the corner of the landing.

"Not yet - we were either think of back to school day or maybe the start of the Easter holidays" Cassandra replied "But given all you've told us about your children I think they'll be willing to share"

xoxox

Solan watched as Hermione handed Luna her wand.

"Just give it a wa......" Solan said, then fell silent as a stream of stars shot out of the end "That's...... surprising"

"That I'm magical?" Luna arched her eyebrows "I'm kind of insulted"

"No - that you can use someone else's wand that well" Solan replied "I've tried using that wand a few times and........ nothing"

"And I've tried using Solan's and I got less than nothing" Hermione added.

"How do you get less than nothing?" Luna said in a deadpan voice.

"It's an ex........" Hermione started, then rolled her eyes "You are going to fit right in here" Luna giggled. 

"So do you want to learn a few basic spells?" Solan asked.

"Yes please" Luna smiled, then she glanced between them "But there's something I have to ask you first"

xoxox

Half an hour later, Steve bounded up the stairs and knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door opened and he walked in to see Solan about to attack Luna. 

"STUPEFY!"

"PROTEGO!" Steve whipped out his wand before he realised what he was doing and cast a spell. It was only after his brain caught up with his actions that he realised Luna had raised a shield as well "You taught her how to cast a shield?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" Hermione grinned "It will give her a head start when she comes to school next year" 

"Wow" Steve stared at the three of them "I...... I am very impressed"

"We learned from the best" Solan replied, then he glanced at Luna "There's something we need to talk about"

"There is?"

"It seems Miss Lovegood's parents know more about our lives than we were aware of" Hermione said, taking her wand back from Luna "Came as a bit of a surprise to us"

"We were going to talk about it at dinner, but yes - the Lovegoods are slightly more aware of some things about us than most of the magical world" Steve paused "I came up to tell you it is time for dinner, so if you'd all like to come downstairs with me we can discuss this further" 

"Okay" Hermione nodded "Give us a moment?"

"Just take too long - don't want it getting cold" Steve smiled, then he turned and left the room, walked back downstairs and into the dining room.

"They'll be down in a moment" He said "Seems Luna told them about what she knows"

"She does that sort of thing" Xeno said "She is not a fan of lying - she doesn't do deception well" Steve and Natasha exchanged glances. 

"You realise when she goes to Hogwarts......."

"That's not what my parents meant, Mrs White" All four adults turned as Luna, Solan and Hermione walked into the dining room. 

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"I am not good with deception amongst friends" Luna said as she walked in and sat down at the table "Solan and Hermione already knew what I was being asked to keep from them - I wasn't comfortable keeping the fact I knew secrets about them from them" She looked at the two students "It seemed wrong" She turned back to Natasha "But when we get to Hogwarts, and I am talking to other students and the staff you can trust me to keep their secrets - your secrets - closer than I keep my own" She paused "Not that I have any secrets. I am really an open book" Natasha smiled.

"My apologies, Miss Lovegood" She said "Given how long I've known your parents........." She shrugged "I can only ask for your forgiveness"

"Don't worry about it" Luna shrugged "So - what's for dinner?"

xoxox

**(3rd of January, 1992)**

Luna walked onto Platform 9 3/4 between Solan and Hermione, then stopped and looked around. 

"So what do you think?" Hermione asked. Luna looked around again, then sighed.

"It's....... okay, I guess" She shrugged "But my parents and I go on adventures every so often, and they are generally non-magical ones" She smiled "You should see some of the platforms around the country - especially some of the more rural areas"

"Maybe - come the summer - you could take us to see them" Solan said.

"I'll ask my parents" Luna smiled at him, then she glanced up at the clock in the middle of the platform "Looks like it's time to go"

"True" Hermione smiled, then she leaned over and kissed Luna on the cheek "Take care of yourself - I have a feeling your going to be very important to our future"

"I'll do what I can" Luna replied, then she looked at Solan "You take care of yourself as well - I have a feeling you are important to my future as well"

"I'll do what I can" Solan smiled, then he and Hermione walked down the platform and got onto the train. Luna sat down on a bench and watched as The Express pulled away. 

"It's just six months" A voice said from beside her. She looked up to see Steve and her mother walking down the platform next to her. 

"I know" She said with a sigh "But they are the first real friends I've had since........ forever" She paused, then smiled "I can still write to them, can't I?"

"I'm sure they'll be glad to get your letters, sweetie" Steve said with a smile.

"And now - we should be getting home, my little tulip" Cassandra added "Dad will be done with the next edition soon and you know how he likes your help with the proof reading"

"Then lets go" Luna bounded to her feet, taking both Steve and Cassandra's hands and pulling them towards the exit. 

xoxox

**(12th February, 1992)**

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, then she walked back and forth three times in front of a blank stone wall, then turned and stared at it. 

A moment later, she turned back and looked at Solan when nothing happened.

"Maybe there is a time difference?" He suggested.

"Between here and the wall?" She asked with an amused smirk, then there was a rumbling noise and they both turned to see doors appearing in the wall "Shall we?" Solan held out his hand, and together they walked through the door to find.

"The Voyager?" Hermione walked across the bridge of the USS Voyager, looking around in surprise awe "How......"

"Mother did say it would adapt to what we need" Solan shrugged "We need a way to talk to our parents......." He gestured to the main screen "that should do"

"True" She paused, then looked around "I wonder if the rest of the ship is here?" Solan smiled.

"How about we find out after we talk to our parents, sweetie?" He said "That seems slightly more pressing right now"

"True" She looked at the two seats in front of them, but before she could say anything he took the seat on the right.

"Oh like you were ever going to be anything other than the captain" He said, rolling his eyes. She smiled, then slowly lowered herself into the captain's chair.

"Commander Solan........" She trailed off "You don't mind me calling you that?"

"I am entirely are your command, but once Luna arrives we'll have to find a place for her" He pointed out.

"We'll fly through that wormhole when we come to it" She grinned, then she looked at the big screen "Commander Solan - open hailing frequencies and call The White House"

"Yes, Captain" He nodded, then pressed a button next to his chair. 

xoxox

"So it's Valentine's Day" Steve said "Do you think we should........" He trailed off in surprise as the flames in their fireplace burst into life "Are they supposed to do that?"

"I don't know if anyone has our floo address" Natasha replied, then they both watched as both Solan and Hermione's heads appeared in the flames above the coals and wood "Children of ours? How...."

"Summer project for you both" Hermione said "We are sat on the bridge of the U.S.S. Voyager and we can see both of you on the view screen" She paused "So if you can somehow work out how to get the magical signals into a television or a computer monitor then we could communicate face to face"

"We'll start on it tomorrow" Steve said with a smile "But to be honest it might take a while"

"We have time" Hermione shrugged "We just wanted to let you know we've found a way to talk to you in secret" She paused "We'll use owls for most things - if people already know what is going on - but if we have to talk to you in private we can come here"

"Sounds like a good idea" Natasha replied with a wide grin "So what did you want to tell us?"

"What makes you think........" Solan started.

"You wouldn't have gone out of your way to find a way to talk to us like this if you didn't have something to tell us" Steve said, leaning forward "So - spill it. What's up?"

"We went to visit Hagrid this evening - we were invited with Neville, Ron and Lavender" Hermione said "It was mostly fun, but at the end of the evening we learned that Hagrid had a dragon egg"

"A what?" Steve and Natasha said in unison.

"Not a what - a dragon egg" Solan said with a slight smirk "Apparently he won it off a guy in a pub" He paused "According to Hermione, keeping a dragon is illegal, and even if that wasn't bad enough Hagrid lives in a wooden hut that is smaller than our front room" He paused "Needless to say a dragon that is probably going to grow larger than our house"

"He wants to move the dragon to the forest when it gets to big for the house" Hermione continued "Which would save the house but would put a giant fire breathing, child eating monster right next door to a school full of children. And since the forest is inside the wards nothing will stop it feasting at will"

"So all in all a fantastic plan?" Natasha said.

"It's quite possibly the best plan I've heard in my life" Hermione replied in a deadpan voice "Right up there with sticking your face in a blender"

"We were thinking of........" Solan started.

"No" Steve shook his head "I know we could probably take the egg before he knew it would be gone, but then people would start to wonder how the egg was gone before he knew it was gone" 

"So we're just supposed to leave it there?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"You said you went with Lavender, Ron and The Boy Who Lived?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah - turns out Hagrid is a big fan of all three of them" Solan rolled his eyes. 

"And since Neville is the darling of the magical world he isn't going to let one of his biggest fans go to prison for something so dumb" Natasha grinned "Just leave it to The Golden Trio and the dragon will be taken care of before you can say 'Where no man has gone before'"

"So you don't want us to do anything?" Hermione asked "Just in case wonder-boy fails?"

"You think the saviour of the magical world will fail?" Steve smirked "Okay - we'll send you the package, and you can follow them. If they do it wrong then you can fix it but honestly - I don't think you'll need to. If they can stop a troll rampaging through the school they should be able to do this"

"Okay" Hermione shrugged "We'll watch them save Hagrid and dispose of the egg" She looked around "Is there anything else we should know?"

"The investigation in to the night Godric's Hollow fell goes well. We should be ready in twelve months or so" Natasha said "Which I know is far too long, but if we try to rush it then it will backfire and you know how badly that will end"

"Quite" Hermione nodded "We'll let you know how the dragon goes, but I suspect you'll hear about it if it goes badly"

"Okay" Natasha smiled "Have fun, and we'll see what we can do about the magical connection thing" She paused "See you later"

"Love you" Solan and Hermione said in unison, then Solan pushed another button and cut the screen off. 

"So - want to go explore the rest of the ship?"

xoxox

**(21st of February, 1992)**

"This is easier than I thought it would be" Solan said quietly as he and Hermione watched Neville, Ron and Lavender carry a box full of noisy dragon through the grounds from under an invisibility cloak "Ow!"

"What has mum told you about saying that sort of thing?" She whispered as he rubbed his arm.

"That the more I do it the more you will hit me?" He smirked "Ow. Stop hitting me!"

"Yes, sweetie" Hermione rolled her eyes, then they walked a few yards behind the group then waited in the distance until they saw The Golden Trio walk up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

"So do we wait here, or follow them up?" Hermione asked.

"The stairs are far too narrow" Solan shook his head "If we meet them coming down there'd be no where for us to hide"

"That seems...... reasonable" Hermione paused "Are you sure you're really my little brother?"

"No - I'm actually a dark wizard from the future come to eat your brain" He replied in a deadpan voice "I had to come this far back in time since it's such a massive brain" Hermione gave a fond laugh, then they both looked up as Lavender emerged from the stairs to the Tower, followed by Ron and Neville. 

"Ruh-roh" Hermione tugged on his sleeve, and they both looked to the left to see McGonagall storming down the corridor towards the group "Should we...."

"They got themselves into this" Solan shrugged "If we get involved now we'd have to explain how we followed them through the school and why we were spying - it's just a lot of work"

"You really are your father's son" Hermione said with a smirk, then they watched in silence as the three students were dragged off down the corridor. 

"They're going to be in a lot of trouble" She continued after the corridor was empty "I'm glad I'm not them"

xoxox

**(23rd of February, 1992)**

Hermione looked up from her books as Dean and Seamus came into the common room. 

"Guys - Neville, Lavender and Ron are in the hospital wing" Dean said.

"And Draco too" Seamus added.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"They were serving out their detention - apparently McGonagall sent them to The Forbidden Forest" Dean said "Seamus and I were there because..........." He trailed off, then blushed "Anyway - Hagrid, Filch and Flitwick brought them in. They were rambling about a shadow, and a unicorn and a dark creature" He paused "They weren't making a lot of sense"

"A dark creature?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"That's what they were saying" Seamus nodded "Neville had what looked like a broken arm, Ron was limping and Lavender's hair........ sheeeeesh"

"And Draco?"

"He got off surprisingly easy, but Ron said he was screaming like a banshee" Dean snickered. 

"That sounds about right" Hermione smirked "So what do they think they think the shadow was? And the dark creature?"

"They have no idea" Seamus shrugged "And I think they were far too scared to actually give it all that much thought"

xoxox

"Unicorn's blood is one of the most magical substances in our world" Natasha said over the main screen of Voyager "It can keep you alive when you are near death - it's been known to bring someone back who has almost crossed over" She paused "But - as the saying goes - all magic comes with a price"

"And the price?" Hermione asked.

"If you use it for personal gain you will have a doomed life - a half life" Natasha said quietly "Someone who is not only using it, but killing a unicorn to get it....... they are desperate" She glanced at her husband "I can really only think of one.......... person who would fit that description" Solan and Hermione looked at each other.

"He's here?" Solan asked "He's in our school?"

"I can't think of any other explanation" Natasha replied. Hermione closed her eyes.

"You don't want us to do anything, do you?" She opened her eyes and looked at her parents "He's a clear and present danger and you don't want us to do anything?"

"You know what could happen, sweetie" Steve replied. Hermione glanced at her brother.

"Okay" She nodded "But fair warning - we're not going to let anyone die, and if it comes to that, we're not going to let him return"

"If it comes to that, we'll be there to stop him as well" Steve said with a smile "Now - get to bed. You shouldn't be up this late, and I have a feeling Dumbledore will be out and about given what he's learned"

"Yes, Dad" Solan smiled "Love you both"

xoxox

**(2nd of May, 1992)**

Hermione slowly crept down to the common room, pausing at the bottom of the stairs. She watched as Lavender, Neville and Ron huddled together for a moment, then walked over to the portrait, pushed it open and slipped out. 

As the portrait swung shut, she glanced around, then narrowed her eyes.

"Beside the couch? Between the fire and the table?" She called out.

"Good guess" A voice came back, then there was a rustle of fabric and Solan came into view.

"It's one of the two places in the room that the fireplace wouldn't leave a shadow" She replied, walking out from the stairs "And the other one would put you in a direct path between the stairs and the door - you'd risk them bumping into you"

"So not a guess" He smiled "So where do you think they're going?" 

"There's one day to find out"

xoxox

"The third floor corridor?" Solan whispered "Why........" He trailed off, mind racing. 

"Am I thinking what you're thinking?" Hermione asked.

"That we should run away, get married, have seven kids and stage a revival of The Sound of Music?" Solan replied "Why would you be thinking that?"

"Because there aren't enough magical versions of The Sound of Music. Doy!" She rolled her eyes "But no - what I thought you were thinking was you think they think Voldemort is down there" She paused "I swear that made more sense in my head"

"Your head or my head" He grinned "But yeah - that's what I think they're thinking" He paused "Do you think they're right?"

"If they are they could be walking into a trap" She paused "But I'm not sure what we can do about it" 

"We could tell someone - Flitwick maybe? He seems more reasonable than McGonagall"

"And how do we explain all this to him?" Hermione sighed "No - I think they're on their own"

"Okay" He nodded "But that doesn't mean we're not going to sit here and wait for them to come back, right?"

"Of course" She took his hand and they walked over to the side of the corridor and sat down, leaning against the wall.

xoxox

Two hours later they saw Dumbledore stalking down the corridor towards them. Solan opened his mouth, but closed it again when Hermione squeezed his arm. They both watched as he stormed past them and walked through the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

"Well - that was...... interesting" Hermione whispered.

xoxox

Half an hour later, they watched as Dumbledore lead The Trio out of the locked room, followed by a stretcher carrying the body of Professor Quirrell. 

They watched in silence as the convoy passed them, then slowly got to their feet and followed them.

xoxox

Eventually they arrived at the doors to the hospital wing and watched as all three students were admitted, and Quirrell was laid on the fourth empty bed.

"Headmaster? What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"This is covered by your oath as a healer, Poppy" Dumbledore said in a calm measured voice, looking around "They met Lord Voldemort tonight - they met him and drove him out. He was looking for a way to find a body so he could return, and these three heroes managed to stop him" 

"Oh my" Poppy looked at them, then she looked across at Quirrell's body "And Professor Quirrell?"

"Voldemort was possessing him to infiltrate the school. These students drove Lord Voldemort off, but at a cost to both them and - unfortunately - to the Professor" Dumbledore stared down at him "It seems Lord Voldemort was all that was keeping him alive"

"Oh dear" Poppy closed her eyes.

"Professor Quirrell has no family, so I want you to see to it that he is taken care of. Bury him in the grounds" Dumbledore said in the same calm voice "No one will come looking for him, and I will sort things out with The Ministry"

"Yes, Headmaster" She nodded "And the children?"

"None of them are seriously injured - you should be able to tend to them and release them back to their common room tomorrow morning" He paused "I will....... deal with the aftermath of this"

"Yes, Headmaster" She nodded again, then Dumbledore turned and swept out of the infirmary. 

Solan and Hermione watched him go, then looked back into the hospital wing.

"So it looks like the universe survives" Hermione said with a smile "At least for a little while"

"Yay" Solan replied in a deadpan voice "Let's get back - before we're missed"

xoxox

Dumbledore walked over to his desk, then stared down at the parchment on his desk. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again.

Picking up the parchment, he unfolded it.

"Your heroes saved the day, but will they save you when the truth comes out? Q"

He stared at the note for a few moments, then looked around his office.

"Did any of you see who put this here?" He demanded.

"No, Headmaster" A multitude of voices came back. Dumbledore frowned, then he looked down at the note again.

"Q" He said quietly "Who is Q?"


	5. The Auror's Quest

**(3rd of October, 1995)**

"Mister Cardew, could you come in here please?" Amelia said, standing in front of her desk and looking down at it. 

She heard the door open behind her, then her assistant walked up to stand next to her.

"Yes, Director?" Cedric Cardew said.

"Has anyone been in my office this morning?" She asked calmly. 

"No, Director"

"You are sure? You've been here since you arrived?"

"Yes, Director" Cardew nodded.

"Okay" She continued to stare at her desk "Then I assume you'd have no idea how this got here?" She pointed at the parchment lying in the centre of her desk. Cardew frowned.

"I'm afraid not, Director. No one has come in, no one has come out" He paused "The door hasn't open or closed either so there was no one with a cloak or it couldn't have been levitated in"

"So someone has found a way to breach the secure wards around my office...... and they left me a note" She paused "Tell no one of this" She looked up at him "I mean it, Mister Cardew - if I find out you have spoken to anyone, you will have to answer to me and you will not find that pleasant"

"Yes, Director" He nodded.

"Thank you. Dismissed" He turned and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. She waved her hand and an extra ward appeared over the door, glowing a translucent green. 

She walked round her desk and sat down, never taking her eye off the parchment. After a few moments, she drew his wand and cast a number of diagnostic spells, then let out a slight sigh of relief as they all came back blank.

"So I can either spend the rest of my day staring at what seems to be a harmless piece of parchment" She said to herself "Or I can gird my loins and grab the nettle by the horns" She reached out and took the parchment. Unfolding it, she stared at the one line message.

"Well........ okay" She said after a moment. She re-read the message, then stood up. Cancelling the ward on her door she pulled it open.

"Mister Cardew, I am going out. I will be gone for most of the day" She said quickly "I'll be back before the end of the day"

"Yes, Director. Where should I say you are if I am asked?" He looked up.

"Freedonia" She replied in a deadpan voice, and he gave her an amused smile.

"I understand, Director" He nodded.

"You will see me when you see me, Mister Cardew" She said, then she turned and walked down the corridor towards the floo points.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later she arrived on the shore of a lake, where she found a boat waiting for her. 

"So this is either a very complicated trap, or someone really wants to talk to me without the Headmaster knowing I am there" She stared at the boat, then shrugged "I've come this far, and I've got nothing better to do today" She walked forward, then climbed into the boat. 

She looked around for the oars, but before she could pick them up, the boat shot forward, spurting out water as if from an invisible motor at the back.

"I guess I just have to relax and enjoy the ride" She said with a smile, then looked around "It's kind of pretty"

xoxox

"She'll be here soon. You should go - we don't want to keep her waiting" 

xoxox

Amelia watched as the boat sped through the twists and turns of a narrow river, and then blinked in surprise as the river opened up into The Dark Lake. 

"Hogwarts?" She whispered, then fell silent as the boat glided across the lake towards the boat house. 

A few moments later it came to a stop by a ladder.

"I'm sorry we couldn't make the boat levitate out of the water, but we're trying to keep our magical signature to a minimum" Neville said, holding his hand out.

"I understand, Mister Longbottom" Amelia replied, taking his hand as he helped her out of the boat. As she climbed onto the dock, she looked at the other member of the little group "Miss Sverdlov - a pleasure to see you again"

"Director" Kayla inclined her head "When Neville asked me to come here to talk, I could hardly refuse" She glanced at him "I owe him my life"

"And I am very grateful you are here" Amelia said with a smile, then she walked over to the side and sat down "Both of you - have a seat" They nodded, then walked round and sat down on either side of her. 

"So the message I received told me that......." She said, then pulled out the note "...... I understand you are looking into the death of Harry Potter. Go to the shore of Lake Calico and you will be taken to two witnesses who will help" She looked up at them "You are they?"

"I was barely one on the night Harry was supposed to have died" Neville replied.

"And I was in Bulgaria" Kayla added "However what I believe the note is referring to is the fact that on the night of The Third Task we heard....... we heard Voldemort talking about the night he was vanquished"

"And his story does not match the story we've been told all our lives - and it definitely doesn't match the story I've grown up with" Neville said quietly. 

"I realise that that was not an easy evening for you - either of you - but would you be willing to tell me exactly what happened?" Amelia asked.

"Yes" They both nodded.

"Very well" Amelia reached into her robes and drew out a quill and a parchment "Since we are trying to minimise the amount of magic we're using, I'm going to have to do this manually, so you'll have to go a little more slowly than usual. I know shorthand, but still - if you could pace yourselves I'd be grateful" 

"Of course" Kayla smiled, then she looked at Neville "I guess the whole thing started when Neville and I reached the end of the maze......"

xoxox

**(Flashback - 2nd of May, 1995)**

_"We both arrived in the clearing in the centre of the maze at about the same time" Kayla said "And since neither of us wanted to attack each other....."_

"So - together?" Kayla asked. Neville looked around, then nodded. They both reached out and they each took one handle.

_"And that's when things went to crap" Kayla sighed._

_"What do you mean?" Amelia asked._

_"The moment we touched the cup, we felt a tug in our navels, and a...... sucking feeling" Neville said "I'd only ever used a portkey once and as soon as I felt it, I recognised it"_

_"I know time is..... weird when you are using a portkey" Kayla said "But we travelled for about twenty three seconds, which I think put is somewhere in Yorkshire"_

_"Wherever we ended up, we ended up in a graveyard" Neville said "And it was still night - just about the time we'd set off""_

They tumbled to the ground, forcing them to let go of The Chalice to brace themselves. 

They both turned over, and looked around then slowly got to their feet. 

"Is this part of The Task?" Kayla asked. Neville frowned, then shook his head.

"No" He said "This..... this is something else" He drew his wand "Something else is going on" He paused "You should draw your wand as well" She stared back at him, then reached into her pocked and withdrew her wand. 

"Do you think we should go back?" She looked around again "This place gives me the creeps"

"Someone sent us here for a reason" He replied "If we can figure that out......" He shrugged "We might have a better idea as to what's going on" She stared at him.

"You know something" She said. Neville opened his mouth, but before he could reply there was a creaking sound from the other side of the graveyard. 

"Hide" He said "Find somewhere and hide" She stared at him, then looked over at where the sound was coming from, but before she could respond, Neville took her arms and turned her to face him.

"Kayla - hide and don't come out until......... until you think it's safe" He said, sounding more serious than she'd ever heard him. 

"Why?" 

"Just....... trust me, please" He said. She nodded, then turned and vanished behind one of the headstones. Neville turned and slipped his wand back inside his robes, then walked towards where the sound had come from.

_"You lowered your wand?" Amelia asked._

_"It will make sense in a moment" Neville replied._

Neville dropped his arms down by his side, then watched as a door opened, casting a sharp beam of light out into the graveyard. 

A moment later, a hunched figure carrying a bundle of rags walked out. 

"Neville Longbottom" The figure said "The Boy Who Lived. Take out your wand, and drop it on the ground" Neville reached into his robes and withdrew his wand with two fingers, then dropped it on the ground in front of him. 

"Back up, hands on your head" The figure instructed.

"Yes, Peter" Neville replied, taking two steps back.

"So you know who I am?" There was a small laugh "Your reputation is well deserved"

"We came across a friend of yours last year. He was quite put out when he couldn't find you" Neville said calmly "If I'd known you'd be here, I would have told him to wait"

"If you're talking about..... him, we found each other. It was he who sent you here and arranged this little party" Peter smiled "Now are you going to behave or do I need to tie you up?"

"I'll be the good boy I always have to be" Neville replied, then he walked over and sat down on the nearest tomb. 

"Good boy" Peter smiled.

_"Over the next ten minutes I watched Pettigrew prepare a ritual as dark as I had ever seen" Neville said "I can't remember the exact details, but to be honest that's probably a good thing"_

_"Why?" Amelia asked._

_"Because it was a ritual to bring back Voldemort" Kayla said._

Peter stood in front of the cauldron - now bubbling and emitting a green smoke - then turned to Neville.

"Stay there, and stay silent" He said "You are about to bear witness to one of the greatest events in history - the return of one of the greatest wizards of our time"

"Harry Potter's coming back?" Neville asked in surprise.

"No"

"Elvis is coming back?" Neville asked with genuine excitement.

"If you say one more word you will be sorry" Peter raised his wand. Neville closed his mouth "Good"

Peter turned and walked over to a large tomb, then pushed the top off and pulled a bone out of it. Walking back he raised the bone above the cauldron.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given" He dropped the bone into the roiling liquid, causing it to bubble and boil and the smoke to turn red. 

Next he picked up a knife from the grass, then took a deep breath and pressed it against his right wrist. Closing his eyes, he sucked in his breath again.

"Flesh....... flesh of the servant, willingly given" He said, then slashed the knife down. His left hand felt into the boiling mess and the smoke turned a dark blue. 

"Wow - that's commitment" Neville whispered.

Peter staggered a moment, then he turned to face Neville.

"Come here" He said. Neville jumped down from the tomb and walked over to stand in front of the cauldron "Hold out your hand"

"You aren't going to cut it off, are you?" Neville asked "Because I need my hand"

"No" Peter snapped, then he reached out and grabbed Neville's hand. A moment later, he jabbed the knife into the palm, causing Neville to cry out in surprise. 

Peter stared at the hand for a moment, then he yanked the hand out over the cauldron, and squeezed it. 

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken" He whispered as a few drops fell from Neville's palm into the potion below. 

As the final ingredient fell into place, Peter dragged Neville backwards and they both fell onto the grass. As they did, the smoke turned black, then - to Neville's surprise - it turned a darker black before turning into a luminous black.

_"I've heard a muggle expression - a black light" Amelia said._

_"It wasn't that" Neville shook his head "I can't describe it - imagine a black so dark that it sucks in all other light and creates a whole in the air in front of you"_

_"It's not something I've ever seen before" Kayla nodded "And not something I ever want to see again"_

Neville stared in horror as the black light began to coalesce into a figure. As he continued to watch, the smoke cleared, and a figure - still cloaked in shadow - floated down from above the cauldron and alighted on the ground.

"Robe me" An ethereal voice said calmly. Peter bounded to his feet and conjured a robe which covered the figure.

"My wand" The voice said, then reached out and took the wand Peter handed him.

"At last......." The figure looked around "At last I am reborn. And in the sight of my....... who the bloody hell is that?"

_"Needless to say - that's when things went to crap for the second time in the evening" Kayla said "Although hearing the most terrible and feared Dark Lord say 'who the bloody hell is that' was quite funny"_

"That is The Boy Who Lived, my Lord" Peter said, bowing on the grass.

"No it isn't" Voldemort replied, staring down at Neville "The Boy Who Lived is Harry Potter - the boy who caused my downfall" Peter and Neville both stared at him in surprise.

"My Lord......." Peter paused "You were vanquished by Neville Longbottom - the stories tell that you went to his house on Halloween, and that you cast a killing curse and that it back fired and....... you were destroyed"

"And who tells these stories, Peter?" Voldemort walked forward to stand over him.

"Everyone, My Lord" Peter said "The entire magical world knows what happened on Halloween 1981" Voldemort stared at him, then turned his attention to Neville.

"And you, young Longbottom?" He asked "Is this your recollection also?"

"I was a toddler - I don't remember anything" Neville shrugged "But all my life those are the stories I've been told" He looked up at The Dark Lord "You know - this is not the conversation I would have been expecting to have with you the first time I met you - no offence"

"None taken, young Longbottom" Voldemort span round, his cloak flaring "Wormtail - give me your arm" Peter bounded to his feet again and held out his left arm "Your other arm, Wormtail"

"My Lord" Peter bowed his head, then held out his right arm. Voldemort raised his wand, then pressed it into the tattoo on Peter's forearm.

"MORSEMORDE!" He whispered. Peter winced, but didn't cry out, then - as Neville watched - a dark skull appeared in the sky above the graveyard.

_"A few minutes later, figures in dark cloaks and white masks started appearing" Kayla said "Eleven in all - we can give you their names"_

"My friends" Voldemort said as the last figure appeared "It is good to stand in front of you again "We have been parted for too long, and there are some who are still parted from us" He began to pace back and forth "Some who would rather go to jail than deny their service to me. Some who would rather face prison, torture and even death than give up my name" He stared at them.

"However it seems there is a more...... pressing issue" He waved his wand in the direction of Neville "Wormtail tells me that the world knows this child as The Boy Who Lived. Is this true?" He paused, then - when no one answered - he took a step forward "I asked if this was true. Do not make me ask again"

"Yes, my Lord" The masked figure in the centre replied "The entire magical world knows that - for reasons unknown - the night you went to Longbottom Manor, you found his parents gone. You killed his grandmother and then - when you tried to kill him, the killing curse..... backfired for some reason and cast you out of your body" 

"IT'S A LIE!" Voldemort exclaimed, and with a yanking motion all eleven masks flew off. 

Kayla bit her lip to stop herself gasping, then she set about memorising the faces she saw revealed. 

"Fourteen years ago, I learned of a prophecy. A prophecy that predicted a child would be born who would bring about my downfall or I his" Voldemort began to pace back and forth again "With Wormtail's help - and the help of another of my most loyal - I learned the identity of this child and I went to their house" He turned to face them.

"I went to the town of Godric's Hollow, to the house of James and Lily Potter" He said "I murdered them both, but as I tried to kill their son I felt a pain the likes of which I had never experience before or after - my soul was ripped from my body and expelled into the ether" He paused "But I - Lord Voldemort - had progressed down the path of immortality further than any wizard before or since. So I did not die, but I lived on" He raised his hands.

"I lived on so that I might return to you - so that I might return to you and complete our mission to purge this world of the filth that inhabits it" He said, then smiled as his words were greeted with cheering and applause. 

"But now - my Death Eaters - tell me where the story of the Longbottom boy comes from" He stared down at Neville "And you - boy - how did you come to become The Boy Who Lived?"

"Buggered if I know" Neville shrugged "I've just always been called that, and as far as I know Harry has always been dead - ever since the LeStranges killed him the night you killed my grandmother" He paused "Something I plan to make you sorry for, by the way" Voldemort stared at him, then let out a cackling laugh.

"You have guts, young Longbottom" He said "Some day I plan to make you watch as I spill them in front of you"

"Sounds more fun than having potions with Snape" Neville replied. Voldemort continued to stare at him.

"Return his wand" He said after a moment. 

"My Lord?" The Death Eater who had spoken before asked.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort let loose with burst of the spell, and the Death Eater fell to the ground, writhing in pain. A moment later, Voldemort ceased the spell.

"I said - return his wand" He said in the same voice, as if nothing had happened.

"Ye...... yes, My Lord" The Death Eater struggled to his feet, then he picked up Neville's wand from the grass and handed it to the boy. 

"Now, young Longbottom - stand" Voldemort said.

"Why?" Neville asked, looking up "You can kill me just as easily sitting down"

"If you are The Boy Who Lived - my nemesis - I want to see what I am up against" Voldemort raised his wand "We will duel" Neville stared up at him, then slowly pushed himself up. 

"And if I'm not? What if I'm just some bumbling kid?" He said, slowly walking over to stand in front of the gravestones where Kayla was hiding. 

"Then you'll die" Voldemort said simply "And I'll know that rumours of Harry's death are greatly exaggerated" He pointed his wand at Neville "Are you prepared?"

"More than you would imagine" Neville said with a smile, then took a step back and pointed his wand towards the ground "REDUCTO MAXIMUS INFLAMATUS!" The ground in front of him exploded in flaming chunks, causing Voldemort to take a step back. 

"ACCIO TROPHY!" He yelled, taking another step back. As The Chalice flew towards him, he held his other arm out backwards and smiled as he felt a hand grasp it. 

"GET HIM!" A voice bellowed, but before anyone could move, he felt The Tri-Wizard Chalice slam into his chest, and a moment later he - and Kayla - vanished in a whirl of motion. 

xoxox

Amelia stared at both of them as Neville fell silent. 

"You knew what was happening" She said "The whole time you knew you were going to end up there"

"I've made some friends who suggested that me ending up in The Tournament might be a trap" Neville nodded "And after the previous three years it was pretty clear who had set the trap"

"And you, Miss Sverdlov?" Amelia looked at the other Champion "Were you in on it too?"

"No" She shook her head "But Neville made sure I was safe, and ensured I got home safe as well" She paused "He could have left me to die, or sold me out, but he risked his life to save me"

"What else was I going to do?" Neville shrugged "I've seen what Death Eaters do to their prisoners, and heard what they do to their female ones" He shook his head "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy" Kayla smiled fondly at him.

"You both believe that Voldemort murdered Harry Potter? On Halloween?" Amelia asked.

"Yes" They both nodded, and Kayla continued "He's been gone for fourteen years, Director. He hasn't heard any other stories and be honest - why would he lie?"

"He is a first hand witness to what happened that night and - aside from me - he is the only living witness to what happened that night" Neville added "And consider I was a toddler - I couldn't tell you what happened even if it did happen" He shook his head "Every way you look at it Voldemort is a far more reliable witness to what happened the night he was vanquished" He paused "Which - I admit - is not a sentence I ever thought I would say" Amelia laughed.

"We live in strange times" She said "So if he is telling the truth"

"He is" Neville and Kayla said together.

"Then Harry, James and Lily Potter didn't die at the hands of Rabastan, Rudolphus, Bellatrix and Bartemius Crouch Junior" She continued "James and Lily died at Voldemort's hand, and Harry Potter is the reason Voldemort was vanquished on Halloween 1981" She paused "You have no problem with this?"

"The fact I'm not the saviour?" Neville shrugged "No - it's kind of a relief really"

"But it does leave one problem" Kayla said.

"It does?" Amelia turned to look at her.

"Voldemort mentioned a prophecy" Kayla said, looking thoughtful "One that said there would be a child who would be the cause of his downfall, or he would be the cause of that child's downfall" She looked at Neville and Amelia "If Neville isn't that child, and Harry Potter is then that suggests Harry Potter......."

"Must still be alive" Amelia and Neville said in unison.

"If Voldemort has to kill Harry, or Harry has to kill Voldemort then they must both still be alive" Kayla said quietly. 

"So where is he?" Amelia asked.

"You got me" Neville shrugged "I only work here"

"I don't even work here" Kayla grinned "But if you'd like some advice?"

"Always" Amelia nodded.

"I'd keep the knowledge about Harry Potter between us - don't tell The Minister, or The Headmaster or anyone else" Kayla bit her lip "I don't think they'd take it all that well"

"Since The Minister has forbidden me from talking to the Death Eaters in Azkaban about the night Neville was attacked, and the Headmaster forbade me from talking to you" Amelia sighed "I am pretty sure if they learned the truth about all this they would wipe your memories, wipe my memory and probably kill most of the people involved"

"Then we should definitely keep it to ourselves" Neville smiled. Amelia looked at him curiously.

"You don't seem to worried, Mister Longbottom" She remarked.

"Well - I'm the hero of the magical world" He said "And I have friends in high places" He paused "Or low places. I suppose it depends on your point of view" He shrugged "Either way - I'm not worried that they will come for me" He looked at Kayla "And Kay is a foreign citizen of great renown - what are they going to do to her?" 

"You have a point" Amelia smiled, then glanced at her notes "I think that's everything, other than the list of names?"

"Malfoy, Rookwood, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, Walden, Nott, Carrow, Carrow and Yaxley" Kayla said. Ameila stared at her, mouth falling open.

"You are sure about these names?" She asked after a moment. 

"She's sure" Neville nodded.

"Wow" Amelia fell silent for a moment "Five..... no - six of them work for The Ministry. And Malfoy might as well" She shook her head "I'll make sure the right people find out about this, and we'll do something about it" She paused "Thank you - both of you - for this. I know it can't have been easy reliving it again"

"If it helps bring the truth to light, we're glad to" Neville replied.

"And if it helps get that awful wench out of Hogwarts - it's a bonus" Kayla added with a laugh. Amelia grinned.

"And with that happy thought, I will be on my way" She stood up "I don't suppose either of you know who arranged this?"

"We were just asked to come here, Director" Neville shrugged "It was signed Q"

"Pity - I've received a few notes, and I was hoping you might know who this mysterious Q is" She said.

"With all due respect - do you think if we did we would tell you?" Kayla pointed out "Someone who appears to be able to break wards at The Ministry, at Hogwarts, at Gringotts? If we knew who they were and we told you, wouldn't you be required to report them?"

"I suppose so" Amelia admitted.

"If they are going to expose what happened to Harry, and are helping fight Voldemort, then I say let them do it" Kayla added "I know it sounds self-serving but until they do something bad, I don't see the harm in them" She shrugged "Anyway - I have to go. My parents are meeting me in Hogsmeade soon"

"Thank you again - I know you came out of your way to come here" Amelia smiled "I am very grateful" 

"You are most welcome, Director" Kayla nodded, then as she and Neville turned and walked out of the boathouse, Amelia walked round and climbed down into the boat that had brought her there.

"Okay - I am ready to leave" She said, then smiled as - a moment later - it started moving again.

xoxox

An hour later, she arrived back in her office to find another parchment on her desk.

"You are on the way to the truth. Do not stop now. Q"

xoxox

"SHE WAS HERE?" Umbridge bellowed, staring across Dumbledore's desk at the Headmaster "How did she get here? Aren't there wards around this place?"

"Yes" Dumbledore replied, his voice tight "Everyone who enters the school via the main gates, or through the grounds, is registered. As if everyone who leaves" He paused "The only person who has crossed the wards today was a young woman named Kayla Sverdlov"

"The Bulgarian Champion?" Umbridge arched an eyebrow "Why was she here?"

"Her parents are in the country on business - she came with them. She asked if she could visit some friends she made last year during The Tournament"

"And you let her?" Umbridge stared at him in surprise.

"I didn't see any reason not to" Dumbledore replied "She is not a danger to my students, and part of The Tournament was to make better links with other schools. 

"So you don't think she is a part of this?" 

"I do not see how she could be" Dumbledore shook his head "She has barely been in the country since the end of The Tournament, and before last year she had never visited Britain at all" He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk "Whatever Amelia was doing here, I doubt it was related to her"

"Which returns us to the question of what Amelia was doing here, and who she might have spoken to" Umbridge continued to stare at him "Is there any way we can find out?"

"I think it is unlikely" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair again. He gestured at the two pieces of parchment on the desk "Clearly Amelia has fallen in with whoever is orchestrating all of this, as has whoever she has talked to" He sighed "I think the battlelines are being drawn, Dolores, and The Director is coming down on the wrong side" 

"Should we do something about her?" Umbridge asked.

"I think we should talk to Cornelius first" He replied "I can't take any action against her directly, and you are not in her department, so neither can you. However Cornelius would be able to take action against her should it become necessary"

"I will talk to him tomorrow" Umbridge nodded "He has a meeting tomorrow, and I think two the day after, but if you are free we can meet on the 6th"

"I will ensure I am free" He said calmly. 

xoxox

**(6th of October, 1995)**

"Time is running out. Q"

Fudge threw the parchment down on Dumbledore's desk, then looked at Umbridge and the Headmaster himself.

"So - what are you doing to find this..... this Q person?"

"I am not certain what I can do, Cornelius" Dumbledore replied in a calm voice "The magic they are using is unknown to me" He picked up his own copy of the note they had all three been left three days before "As with every other note we've received this just appeared on my desk. The portraits didn't see anyone bring it in, levitate it through the window or use any other method of transportation"

"I have the same problem" Fudge nodded "My office is one of the most secure and the most warded in The Ministry, and yet these parchments just appear on my desk without warning and with no evidence of how they appeared"

"However they are doing it is a powerful magic I have never seen before" Dumbledore continued calmly "Which means - at this moment - I have no way to counteract it" He rested his hands on the desk in front of him and interlaced his fingers "It also means I have no way of knowing if they are using it for any other purposes"

"Such as?" Umbridge asked.

"If they can transport parchments into magically sealed offices then I believe they could transport people into magically sealed offices, or other things" He paused "Explosives, mature mandrakes....." He paused "Basilisk eyes"

"So you are suggesting they might be dangerous? Potential terrorists?" Fudge asked.

"I believe that their magic is unknown, and as such it is a danger to our society" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Are you sure that is the reason, Albus?" Fudge stared at him levelly.

"Excuse me?"

"I understand the threat that unknown magic presents, Headmaster" Fudge said "But are you sure that is the reason you want to find out who they are and stop them?"

"What other reason do you believe I could have?" Dumbledore asked simply.

"Q - who ever he, she or they are, seems to know what happened to Harry Potter" Fudge said "And they seem to believe that we three know what happened as well. The more that we try to steer Amelia away from investigating it, and the more we try to hide the truth, the more that this Q comes after us" He looked over at Umbridge.

"None of us can deny that it is in our best interests to prevent the truth from coming out. That's why you stopped Amelia talking to any students. It's why I stopped Amelia going to Azkaban. It's why Dolores has been teaching Defence the way she has been teaching it and why she was brought here in the first place" He folded his arms "At the moment very few people know about Q and about their quest to reveal what is going on. If you try to frame them as a danger to our society, then they will become public knowledge - their name will be known up and down the country and people will start asking questions about them"

"Then let them - the more light we shine on Q the harder they will find it to hide!" Umbridge declared.

"And the more people will ask why they exist in the first place" Fudge responded "And so the more people will ask if there is anything to the claims about Harry Potter being murdered by his muggle relatives - relatives that you left him with, Headmaster" He took a deep breath "If we want to keep the fate of the Potter boy secret, then we should draw as little attention to it as possible. And calling this...... this Q a terrorist group will do exactly the opposite" He fell silent, watching as Dumbledore and Umbridge thought this over.

"Very well" Dumbledore said after a few moments "But as Dolores explained, I think that this group has ensnared the Director - and that we should, perhaps, take steps to neutralise her"

"I will see to it" Fudge nodded "If she spoke to the Bulgarian girl, then no doubt her next port of call will be Akzaban, and while I can stall her for a little while I cannot hold her off indefinitely" He smiled "But I will stretch out the process for as long as possible, and make sure that when she finally gets her way the people she wishes to talk to are unavailable"

"Very good" Dumbledore nodded "In the meantime Dolores and I will revisit the wards, and also update the rules to ensure that no one speaks to Ministry personnel on school grounds without a member of staff present"

"For their own protection of course" Umbridge said "It is standard practice for all underage students and to avoid any complications relating to age we will just make it a blanket rule"

"Good, good" Fudge nodded "I will also talk to Amelia to see if I can find out to whom she spoke when she was here"

"I would not hold out much hope" Dumbledore replied "If she is involved with this Q group, I think she will probably be unwilling to talk to you"

"It is worth a try" Fudge said "At the very least it will waste some time and delay her trip to the prison" He paused "I will keep you apprised of my progress"

"As will we"

xoxox

"Director - the Minister is here and is asking to see you" Cardew said from the door of her office.

"Show him in" Amelia said, pulling out the report from her desk and placing it on top. Then she looked up as Fudge walked in "Minister - always a pleasure"

"Amelia. I understand you went to Hogwarts today" He said darkly.

"I found I had some free time in my schedule" Amelia replied.

"You went to Hogwarts without permission from either me or the Headmaster" He repeated.

"I wasn't aware that I had to ask your permission to do my job, Minister" She said flatly "And I am fairly sure I didn't have to ask Albus Dumbledore for permission to do my job"

"We'll set aside Hogwarts being independent from The Ministry for a moment....."

"I think you broke that barrier when you place Dolores Umbridge there as your spy" Amelia interjected.

"......and set jump straight to the part where you report to me" Fudge finished.

"And here is my report" Amelia tapped the folder on her desk "I had a chance to get some information, but it was time dependent - if I had stopped to tell you everything and get your permission I would have missed it" She paused "I've done things like this in the past - why is this so unusual?"

"Try not to get ahead of yourself, Amelia" He paused "I know you think you have found something interesting, and that it gives you license to rush ahead in your investigation, but you should tread lightly. You are treading in dangerous waters, Amelia - be careful"

"I will take that under advisement" Amelia replied.

"See that you do" Fudge said "And from now on I expect you to keep me informed of your progress, and of everything you plan to do with this investigation"

"I will keep you as informed as the investigation requires, Minister" She said with a smile.

"Then I expect to hear from you very soon" He paused "In the meantime there are some other investigations that also require your attention. I will have the files delivered to you tomorrow morning, and I expect you to deal with them with all due immediacy" He turned and walked out of the office. Amelia watched him go, then sat down at her desk again. 

Looking down, she blinked in surprise then reached out and picked up the piece of parchment. 

"While you are on the right path, be wary of going too far too fast. Q"


End file.
